Summer Accident
by MIonthia
Summary: Caroline was too bored in Mystic Falls, and it was summer and she wanted to travel. Klaus accepted with a smirk, and Caroline only wished she knew this would happen in their summer vacation. But she wouldn't change a thing. Klaroline.
1. Red Pin

"So, I was wondering if we should go to the movies, but i'm not sure which, because Enzo-"

"I don't care!" Caroline finally broke, after hours of listening to Elena talk about Damon (she thought _Ew_ , the entire time) and Bonnie fawn over Enzo (Ew, again, though even she couldn't deny they were cute together) she had had enough. "Caroling sighed, "I'm sorry, but, guys, I don't care. They're _your_ boyfriends for a reason."

Elena snickered, then tried to hide it with coughing at Caroline's warning look. "Sorry, Car." Bonnie said, "We didn't realize how annoying we must be. Maybe we should go out, just us three. The guys can go somewhere together."

Caroline, shaking her head, stood up from her bed in the dorm, and walked to put on her jacket. "No, no. You two go on your date to the movies. I'll be fine," she said aloud. In her head she was complaining how absolutely bored she would be. It was summer break, at least, it was in a few days. Her two best friends had all summer planned out; Elena and Damon, as the summer before, would probably stay in bed while Bonnie and Enzo did whatever they were going to do. She dismissed Elena's unconvinced look and Bonnie's guilty look and left.

Upon stepping out, her phone rang. Pushing a blonde curl behind her ear, she raised the phone to her ear. She rarely got these calls, and when she did, Caroline hadn't minded that it was usually flirting and arguing and always ended with her smiling at some point. "Klaus," she started, "why are you calling me?"

"Oh, my brother was just about to tell me what you had planned for the summer." Rebekah's voice rang through, and maybe Caroline imagined it but with a hint of laughter. "Why are you calling me? If anyone, it shouldn't be me. Maybe Stefan-"

"Oh, I would love to chat with him, but my, it's funnier to tease Niklaus' infatuation with you."

"Bekah!" Caroline almost laughed aloud-the stares from others around stopping her-at his clear embarrassment and annoyance with his little sister. "Give the phone to Klaus, please." It was more of a demand, and the 'please' was just to add to the sarcasm. "Oh," Rebekah sighed, "fine, I guess. Ruin my fun." There was a slight shuffle, then a beep. He hung up, she thought in disbelief. That jerk hung up on me.

A few hours later, Caroline was leaving the dorm again, deciding to go and visit a college friend, when she was stopped. "Sorry, for Reekah. She doesn't know any better," the familiar-and to (almost) everyone's dismay, alluring-accent struck out. Startled and surprised, Caroline didn't speak. "Well, say something. Surely you'd be happier to see me."

"What are you doing here, Klaus?"

His always charming smirk was seeable even in the dark of the night, "Thought I'd spring a surprise offer on you. I know all your friends have their snuggle buddies. I was wondering if you'd want to leave for a summer vacation." Now, more surprised than before, Caroline gaped. "What ? My friends don't even know i'm in touch with you, and you want me to leave with you? Do you remember why they hate you in the first place?"

"Ah, yes, trying to kill Elena and all the others. To lift my curse, a very reasonable-"

"Where?" His eyes shot up in surprise, and she wondered what he thought she'd say. "Well, anywhere. Rome, Paris, Tokyo-" she laughed at his remembering one of their 'moments'-when Caroline had called him out on his daddy issues when he showed her his art. "Are you serious? Wait, how would you know Bonnie and Elena are busy?"

"I may have checked up on you. And are you forgetting the phone calls in which you spill your entire week on me?" Caroline was suddenly thankful for the darkness-there was no need for Klaus Mikaelson to see the red forming on her cheeks. "If you don't want to know you shouldn't ask."

"I don't, but you know i'll listen." Why does he have to be so freaking sweet?! her mental voice complained. "Uh..." Caroline tried to think over everything, "Um, let me think about it. When are you leaving town?"

"Tomorrow, as soon as I get your answer. But i'd like to be gone before noon, love." She nodded, thanking him for the offer, he seemed surprised when she did, not that she herself wasn't. "I have to go, but i'll text you. By noon," she excused herself and began walking away.

"Are you sure, Car?" Bonnie asked, looking a little surprised at Caroline's announcement. "Yeah, totally. I got this new app, you, uh, travel and stay in these hosting houses. I think it'll be really fun to get out of Mystic Falls for awhile." Closing off the lie she'd just told her friends and their boyfriends, Caroline continued to smile. None of them suspected that Klaus was the 'hosting house'. Caroline felt a little guilty for lying to them, but shoved it aside with excitement for the trip.

"Yeah, Car," Elena spoke up, a warm smile on her lips. "That sounds amazing, and you definitely deserve it. Take a break, but," she glanced at Bonnie, "you have to call us every single day. Or we will hunt you down and drag you back." Caroline laughed at her friends seriousness, though it was all out of kindness. "Don't worry, i'm a vampire, remember?"

"Caroline, after everything we've seen, there are bigger things than vampires." Stafen said, she saw Damon roll his eyes, patting her arm in a friendly way. "Shut up, Stefan. Have some fun, CareBear." Thanking him, Caroline left to text Klaus.

 ** _Where do we meet?_**

 _Your house._

Klaus pulled up in his car, a shiny red color. "Any idea where you want to go first?" He asked, smiling at her as she sat in the passenger, her bags in back. "Well, I have this app on my phone. it pops a red pin in a random place," she started. "I kept it in the U.S.,so first up; Miami."

"A red pin?"

"Yup."

With an amused roll of eyes and a remark, Klaus started the car. "We better hurry, love. We only have three months."


	2. Pool Party Challenge

"Wake up," Caroline frowned as Klaus slept nicely on the bed in the motel. "She shrugged and pushed him off the bed, waking him instantly. She held back a bit of laughter at his face when he stood up. "Come on, it's past five. I know you're thousands of years old, but you don't need to go to bed this early."

"On the contrary, Caroline, maybe I too need beauty sleep." Her eyebrows raised as she smiled, walking into the bathroom. "Put a swimsuit on." Confused, and slightly alarmed. Caroline, leaving him speechless, came out a few minutes later with a bikini on. Seeing this, she looked down at herself, "What? What's wrong?"

Klaus shook his head quickly, "Nothing, love," he bit back amusement at her implication, "you look extraordinary in such a loss of clothing." Caroline threw something at him-a bar of soap-as she glared hard at him. She rolled her eyes and put shorts and a shirt on. "Get dressed, this is vacation. There's a pool party less a mile away." He smirked at her, and heard Caroline mutter a profanity under her breath.

Upon arriving, they were greeted by a man-he looked like he was in his late twenties and had good looks going for him nicely. "Hi, i'm Owen. My friend, Josh is hosting the party. You are?" He acted as if Klaus weren't there, speaking and looking directly at Caroline as he took her hand for a shake. "Hi!" She greeted back, "Me and Klaus heard there was going to be a huge party. Is it as fun as they say?" Sparing a glance of despair at Klaus, he nodded and let them through.

Klaus made a noise of jealousy, which Caroline so eagerly ignored. "I see someone's making friends," he said to her as they strolled through the large house, passing through loads of people enjoying themselves-and the drinks. "What do you mean?" Caroline scoffed. He gave her a look of suggestion. That was the second time she'd rolled her eyes that day.

Caroling tried to snap a photo of the party, to send to her best friends, but didn't quite want to catch two people making out and some of the guests in a competition of who can strip the fastest. "Go on, I dare you." Klaus said, annoying and confusing her all the same, which she gladly showed him on her expression. "Swim, that's why you came."

"I came to get you out of bed and mingle. Which, seems lagging, because I don't want to have a massive hang over in the morning." Klaus took her phone, ignoring her protests and gently tugged her closer to the pool. "What are you do-"

Caroline felt the cool relief of water against her skin, as she splashed under water. Others cheered and laughed, the couple on the other end even giving her a quick glance of anger-being splashed on. "What the hell?!" She managed to choke out between hers and another splash of water. Klaus had taken his shirt off-something she hadn't realized and forced herself not to look at, despite the interest it peaked-and done a cannonball into the water himself.

"Loosen up, love!" He chuckled. "I dare you." She almost hated it when he used lines he'd used on her in Mystic Falls. Reminders of past feelings-and denied, possibly present ones-made her irritated. "Oh, wow. Past references, _so_ unpredictable," she said mockingly but couldn't help the involuntary smile that creeped up on her. Diving under, she swam closer to Klaus, and when she resurfaced it seemed he was engaged in a conversation with the man who greeted them-Owen?

There was the grin Klaus had only when he was sure he was going to win something-that arrogant and fickle grin that told her something was going to happen.

"Caroline! It appears you have an admirer. And willing to challenge me, at that." He smiled, but there was a darkened source-unreadable to Caroline-in his eyes. "Owen has insisted we see who is more honorable of being in your presence." She looked between him and Owen, currently climbing into the water, with a worried look. "Klaus…" she started warily, almost warningly. _Please, please, please tell me it's not a fight…_

"Whoever stays underwater longer," Owen winked at Caroline, "gets to be your date."

"I think that's my decision," she protested, though the competition was harmless, she felt the need to defend her own. Klaus smiled at her, "Yes, of course, but there's no harm in this, is there?" Seeing Owen's stubborn look and Klaus' look-she was well aware he was going to talk her into this one way or another-she gave in.

"As long as no one gets _hurt_." She shot Klaus a look, Owen asked why anyone would get hurt, but then 'cooly' said he at least wouldn't be. _As if he could take Klaus in a fight_ , she thought, almost with pride. Standing back, Caroline watched as they both dunked themselves under water. They'd agreed whoever came up first lost-obviously-and that holding onto anything and coming up and going back under would automatically make the other a winner. Carolin thought this was a much better way of handling these things, almost like kids, but at least it wasn't fighting to the death-as Klaus might have taken it.

It went past thirty seconds, impressing Caroline that Owen could stay under so long, when the man came up. He took in breaths, smirking at Caroline before it dropped when he saw Klaus was still under. Klaus had his eyes closed, a face in concentration, his features softer than when the competition was announced. Sighing, she patted Own on the shoulder, "You really had no chance. He could stay under for awhile. Sorry." He huffed, before swimming away and going inside with a drink in his hand. She rested back against the pool walls, grinning softly.

As if on cure-probably listening to Owen's breathing and resurfacing-Klaus came up quietly, running his hand to push back his dark hair. His dark blue eyes resting their gaze on her, and Caroline just shook her head with amusement. The water was deep enough even he had to swim, and he did so smoothly. "Caroline Forbes," he announced loudly, "I am the winner of the rightful place next to you. Do you take me as your date for the night?"

Their eyes were glued to each others, and it was enough that everyone could practically see the sexual tension between them. "Uh," her throat was dry, and that attractive and wonderful smirk on his lips caught her in their web. He probably hadn't a clue just what he did with such movement, so easily done with no effort. He looked expectant, and others watched the loud scene, Caroline felt caught in a web. _How ironic_ , she thought, here she was supposed to say yes and go with him, but back home she has to hate him and hope for his ruins. "Yes," Caroline laughed at herself for how loud she'd been. But it was effortlessly waved away by Klaus movement next to her, kissing her cheek and whispering, "What an honor," in her ear.

Finally, though, she got to take that photo to send to Bonnie and Elena of the party.


	3. Late Day Fights

"Have a look at Seattle!" Caroline called into the phone excitedly as she facetimed with her friends. Caroline smiled and giggled, Bonnie was trying to get Elena and Damon to stop kissing so much. Caroline made a face at the thought. "Elena! She's on the phone for once, get over here!" Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend's statement. "'For once'? I talked to you guys yesterday, Bon."

The witch looked over at her through the screen, "With these two my only company it feels like forever,"

"Hey!" Caroline heard Damon protest as he jumped into the little camera view. He pointed at her and Caroline, "I reject that as your true thoughts, BonBon and CareBear." Caroline groaned, she hated that nickname. "Please, Damon," she tried to sound nice, "Don't call me that."He smiled at her, that stupid smirk Elena tripped over for some reason. "No can do, Blondie." Caroline glanced over the phone, seeing Klaus nearing, and the little alert went off in her head. She still hadn't told her beloved friends one truth, one itty bitty thing - she went on this vacation with Klaus.

"So, love, where," Klaus asked, he moved next to her just at the time she was saying goodbye quickly, "next?" His eyebrows went up just as she hung up. Just as Damon was starting to question with the girls if that was who they thought it was - Klaus freaking Mikaelson. Whom they all hated. Klaus, giving her a - was it a little angry? With a mix of disappointment maybe? - look. She played dumb, trying to claim innocence.

"Well, it seems i'm unwanted on this trip, perhaps I should just go then." Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm to pull him back towards her. "Oh, what? Because I haven't told my friends, who you hate and hate you back, that we're in the same city, you're going to pout?" It was meant to be even a little sarcastic, but he kept that face. Then she crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine. Go, you big baby."

"I'm not a big baby."  
"Looks like it, all fearsome Hybrid. More like pouty hybrid."

"Take that back."

"No." This went on, even as Caroline told him to get ready for going to the beach. It may not have been the brightest idea, especially after his little scene when they went to a pool party together. But Caroline had a plan. She was going to get back at him. If everything went according to plan. Which, by looking at it, was most certainly not going to happen. Or more clearly, looking at Klaus. He had decided to fight with her for an extra five minutes, which later hurt when they got stuck in traffic. "Take it back, and I won't," he held her phone, threatening to text Elena that Caroline thought Klaus was the "hottest creature she had or will ever see while she's alive". His words, entirely.

Not even he could deny the amusement that ran through him when she fought with him over the stupidest things, and when she burst out laughing when he told her what he would write. She couldn't deny it was nice to hear him laugh himself, and how strangely fun it was to yell back at the taxi driver when he told them to quiet down. They were little things, and it was so unbelievable to have them in their supernatural lives. Then Caroline reminded herself it was just for the summer, and afterwards they would go back to texting and calling and not seeing each other. But she still laughed, and he laughed along with her.

By then, Caroline had completely forgotten what she was going to do to get back at him. So instead, she dared him to see who could jump the farthest off the docks. When she was just about to step up, Klaus, wrapping his arms around her, flew them both into the water. Caroline screamed, laughed and tried to get free all at the same time. "Hey!" She splashed him with a load of water, after going under the surface to get some distance between them. He only got closer, and tried to pull her even closer than before.

She fought him, with water and her wit of retorts. Then Klaus suddenly dived underwater, and Caroline tried to see where he was going, for the sake of not getting crushed in his arms. He came up for air a little ways away. He flashed her favorite and most hated smirk; the one he had when he was about to do something that he probably should not do. Caroline immediately tried to swim to the shore, just in case. Who knew what was running through his head, whatever idea he had and was about to act on.

But when he came up, he was even farther away. And walking on the shore, and not coming back. "Klaus?" She tried call, but when he didn't respond, even as she drew closer, she decided just to walk silently after him. He went back into the hotel, and got dressed. Caroline just threw on a black T shirt( she wanted to play it safe) and shorts instead of fully getting back into dry clothes. "No need to come with, i'll be gone for awhile. It won't be nearly as entertaining as you would think," Caroline had no idea what he was talking about. What did he have to do?

She forced a sweet smile, "But who else do I have to hang out with?" His face remained impassive, free of any emotion, except the little hint of jealousy in his eyes - Caroline questioned how herself saw that. "Call your friends in Mystic Falls, i'm sure it will be worth your time." That was what this was about? Are you kidding? Caroline looked at him, surprised and stubborn at the same time; he had no right to tell her what to do and she had to reason to obey him; and why would he care what her friends and Damon thought? He hated them all!

"Why do you care so much?" Caroline just about shouted, half groaning as her hands flew up. "What am I supposed to say, hm? 'Hey, Bonnie, i'm having a blast hanging around the maniac hybrid who tried to kill us all last year. How is everyone?'"

"Maniac? Is that why we've continued this flirtatious texting?"

"Flirtatious?" She scoffed. "You call being _nice_ , flirting?" Caroline shook her head, smiling in that way she did when she had to get out before she exploded, before she lost control. Caroline Forbes did not like to lose control. "I just wanted to have a nice, fun, travel-full summer vaca, but clearly you have other plans. Is that why you've come?"

I stepped closer in determination to win this argument, just as Caroline did the same and crossed her arms over her chest, looking expectant. "Quite the opposite. Before you started yelling at me for reasonable behavior - "

"Reasonable?"

" - I was just going to have a drink and forget about my troubles." Caroline scoffed.

"Fine, go."

"I am," he said.

"Good."

"Terrific."

"Extraordinary."  
"Spectacular." No, they didn't laugh at their ridiculousness. Infact, Caroline walked out, shaking her head. Klaus followed after, once again claiming he was being perfectly reasonable. That was followed by Caroline saying how out of character reasonable is for him. They did this all the way to the nearest bar, barely a block away. Where they sat, ordered drinks and continued this childish fight until they could barely remember where the hotel morning, was a different story.

"Ugh!" Caroline groaned, too loudly for their heightened hearing. "Shh," Klaus told her, apparently lying on the other side of her bed. Even with a horrible hang over, Caroline could see, andpartailly apreciate, how cute his bed hair was. She was terrified of what hers might look like, so she avoided looking into the mirror. Caroline could barely manage to close the blinds and lay back down on the other side of Klaus. He smelled horrible, and she did the same. They were going to need showers - big time. The clock next to Klaus on the bedside table went off, an alarm. It was almost five at night. Klaus knocked the thing off the table, and it busted when it hit the wall.

"Shhh," Caroline muttered.


	4. Lodge Complaints

Everyone had been texting and calling Caroline nonstop, and it was so much - so, so annoying. She figured it was rude, but well, she didn't care, that she ignored them all day and just sent a photo out. One of the beach, in Memphis. The only ︒person she could actually stand that day, was the arrogant and smart mouthing Klaus Mikaelson. Sometimes she wondered how. But then he would smirk, and make her laugh, and she wouldn't care all over again.

"Come on, love, grab your shorts." That was not something she expected him to say. "What?" Caroline sat up in bed, still tired from lack of sleep and too much action the night before. "Why can't you sleep in like a normal person?"

"Why can't you understand we both are neither normal, or people?" He smirked, raising a brow, and Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Where are we going?" Klaus looked proud of himself as she stood up, grabbing shorts from her bag. "A hike. There are some wonderful woods around." He paused for a minute, then a he gave her a come hither look. "I just remembered the last time we were in the woods." Despite how they had once hooked up and deviled a poor innocent tree in Mystic Falls, they still grew a friendship. That never did stop the fights, the flirting, and the Klaus Mikaelson act. Caroline blushed a bright pink as she glared at him, making him chuckle.

They went without a guide, courtesy of Klaus' ego. Caroline hadn't rejected the idea, though, thinking that they could find their way back if they stayed on a simple route. Of course, then Klaus went off route to go by a small stream. "Natural beauty," he called it. He had a gleam of lights in his eyes, Caroline noticed, and when she asks him about it, he just said he wished he had a canvas. Caroline snuck a photo of the stream on her phone before they tried to find the route again.

That was how they ended up having a small argument over how they should have stayed on route, how it was Klaus' fault and how he denied that yet accepted the truth that if he didn't want to look at the stream, they would have been fine. But he still denied it was his fault; of course he would. "This sucks! There's no service. Did you even think this through?" Caroline had complained, like she'd done the entire time. Klaus didn't give her an answer, purposely speeding his pace just a little - not much to actually get too far ahead - and rolling his eyes. Klaus had admitted during one of her earlier complaints, that he was well aware it was a horrible idea now that he thought about it. Caroline knew that was an improvement - taking responsibility for a terrible, terrible thing - but would never admit that she was proud of that fact.

After what seemed like forever - though Klaus had been alive for forever, as Caroline liked to remind him sometimes, and it was much shorter - they finally spotted a cabin. The fact that it was so deep in the woods made it much more appealing; maybe no one was there and they could look for a map or something. Caroline was ready to knock, when Klaus opened the door and attempted to walk inside. He couldn't, and was currently glaring at Caroline, because at some point she managed to yell that he was supposed to knock. They watched as a confused woman came to the door, and Klaus instantly started compelling her. Caroline pursed her lips in disapproval, her arms folding over her chest. Tell me how to get back to - "

"Klaus - " Caroline was ready to interrupt his brainwashing skills, but he kept going. "You go west in a straight line," she answered calmly - well, sort of. She was confused and looking conflicted about what was happening. Caroline shook her head as Klaus thanked her. He started walking, and Caroline trudged behind him. "You didn't have to compel her. You could have asked."

"Why do you desperately cling to being normal? Normal people are so boring and not Caroline-like at all."

"Why do you favor mind control?" She shot back, but it wasn't like she could talk. As a control freak, she liked that she could just talk her problems away. As a semi-decent person, she hated that she liked it. But she didn't act on it. And it was so predictable for Klaus to. "You really have to stop with this, love," he stopped her, "I am not like your Mystic Falls friends. I do not try to act as a pretty face" thought he did have one, "and an innocent lamb. You know this." She did know this, and Caroline instantly felt guilty. She hadn't meant to come off like she was trying to change him. Caroline, despite how she was supposed to hate him and how everyone else she knew hated him, couldn't find herself wishing him any different. It was absolutely awful.

Caroline didn't say any of that though - and maybe when she was ready, if she would ever be ready, to tell him. Maybe she would. She knew that maybe she should. She also knew he would probably hold it over her head for years to come - and she caught herself hoping there would be years to come.

When they sat down, watching some show on the television in the room they'd gotten, Caroline scooted a little closer. "I'm sorry, for earlier. I didn't - I don't want to change you. I mean, I could do without the merciless arrogance," she laughed and he smiled, "but it's still better than Damon's." Honestly, besides the fact that no one of her friends would give Klaus a chance, like they did the self-proclaimed serial killer, him and Damon had a lot more in common than one might think. It startled her sometimes - but in her mind he was so different than Damon, better.

"You didn't need to compel them, and I know I could have handled it better. But I just wanted to make sure you knew that." Her voice was sincere, and the way Klaus looked at her - like it was one of the best things he'd ever heard - made Caroline happy she had said it. Even if Bonnie and Stefan and Elena hated Klaus, why did she have to?


	5. Just Deny It

Klaus woke up when Caroline made a high pitched noise.

At first, he sprung up with worry, ready for any attack. Then he saw the enormous smile of excitement, the glimmer in her eyes. He looked at her incredulously, "What's with the noise? I thought someone was here," he just about shouted out of worry and over-protectiveness. Caroline had known he had many, many, and many more enemies, that's why they moved around a lot instead of staying in one place too long. That was why she made him promise to use minimum supernatural advantages. She wouldn't admit it was a challenge for both at times, though.

Caroline just rolled her eyes, "No one's going to find us, Klaus, and besides, it's a dance." Seeing his uninterested look, she went on, "So maybe it's not the whole Ball-and-grown dance you're used to, but come on!" She begged. Caroline Forbes, did not beg. But she was bored, they'd traveled for hours to get to Memphis. She was tired of sleeping. Klaus saw the pleading look, and immediately caved. Some - all - would say he was whipped. She had him around his perky little finger, Kol would especially say that. So would Bekah and Elijah would say some kind of dull joke he thought was funny, but it would mostly be Kol. And Klaus would deny it to them with every fiber in his being, but alone he knew, and if Caroline pointed it out, what was the point in saying her wasn't? Klaus Mikaelson, was whipped.

"Yay!" she cheered, and he rolled his eyes and smiled involuntarily, he adored her glow she always seemed to have when she was happy.

It was… Interesting. Not what Caroline had expected, because she thought it was a low-key dance party she could get her jam on. Instead, it was a wild rave. "This is what your fun includes?" She smiled tentatively. "Come on," she dived in. She used to go to these things, and she knew how to act, though the music playing wasn't her favorite and the heightened smell of sweat and the zero space didn't remind her of her good times. Definitely not the same.

"Well, love," Klaus was very near, attempting to dance, Caroline refused to let him know that amused her though. "Let's dance, after all, you love these gatherings, don't you?" She suddenly felt a bit embarrassed, she had told Klaus of a few times when she had gone overboard with drinks and the party in Mystic Falls. He just smiled, waving those adorable dimples in her face as she tried to teach him how to dance. She didn't like how he was completely failing, and she was right next to him and she could take control and make him learn something.

"Caroline," he was way too close, or not close enough, she would admit to the deepest parts of her. "I don't think this is how we're supposed to dance," she was moving his arms in the air, mostly because she could sense he hated it. He looked like such a dork. It was hilarious. Being so close, they could touch if one o them would just lean in a little, and Caroline caught herself glancing to his lips. He had a faint smile as he caught that too, and she cursed inwardly at herself, and she was starting to inch forward. Klaus was waiting for her to make the move. Just barely seperated, her phone made a loud singing noise and they both jumped back, bumping into people.

Caroline looked at her phone, she'd forgotten to turn it off, and it was Stefan. Caroline was silently hexing him in her head.

"I don't see the big deal, Caroline," oh, how he said her name…

She threw her hands up, "We almost kissed! How is that not a problem for our friendship?" She shot back, trying to cut the trip short and go back to Mystic Falls so she didn't fall for his said charms. "Actually, that's quite an improvement." Klaus was smirking. Oh, God, Caroline knew if she didn't get out o this vacation with Klaus, that still had a lot of time, she was going to kiss that smirk off sometime. Maybe soon.

She groaned, turning away. Klaus was rolling his eyes, "One more night? If I can't persuade you by then, by all means," she could have tripped over the disappointment in his voice at the last words. Caroline also knew he was giving her control - something Klaus Mikaelson did not do. For anyone. Except her, for her that was something he did quite often and it was infuriating how sweet and endearing it was. Nonetheless, Caroline barely acknowledged this, and Klaus decided to drop it out of frustration.

She didn't go. Caroline Forbes would not, and should not, bow down to these stupid impulses in her. She should not let herself fall for Klaus, should not let him see her struggling with these feelings. These feelings, that shouldn't even exist. They shouldn't be there, they should be like dinosaurs, but never there before either.

The really fucked up thing is though, that they are, were, and will be. Caroline, despite her intentions and wants - sometimes, needs - she could not control feelings and how screwy they could get with your mind and how they changed everything. So no, she did not go.

At the current time she was grabbing her bags, sitting them on the bed. She knew, because Klaus had left a note, that he was at the closest bar. Caroline sat herself on the bed - about ten minutes ago. She was thinking it over, is what she would say if someone asked her. She was trying to find reasons to stay, was the truth, however. The good truth, if you looked from someone who thought they had good chances. Like if someone made up some silly name for their - she kept saying non-existent - relationship; like Klaroline. I they kept asking and poking around for signs that this "Klaroline" ship was going to sail off into the night and move itself. Honestly? Caroline laughed at the thought, because she'd done it at times in her friends' lives.

Stefan and Elena - her preferred ship - was stelena, and she was the nosiest. She disliked Delena, it didn't fit with her and she thought Damon was just horrible and a bad influence for Elena. She wouldn't admit that deep down she shipped Klaroline though, and if Klaus were a character he was one of her favorites. But this wasn't TV, and she was on vacation! So, in all honesty, there was no Elena and Bonnie and Damon and certainly no Tyler Lockwood to nag her about her feelings and - yes, it was tragic and downright evil of Klaus and will never be forgiven - annoy her with the whole "He killed my mom!" In all honesty, she was so tired of being second, being picked last, in line for petty revenge to leave! So when one guy, who was so incredibly harmless to her, besides the growing feelings that would definitely bite he in the ass, yes, she went down to the bar and sat next to the dimple-and-sandy-hair charmer who was also a big huge jerk, but she liked him. So she sat, and ordered a drink.


	6. Just Some Idiot

Now, they were in LA. The city of angels! But…

"Come on, please!?" Caroline whined. "I want to go to Disneyland! Please, Klaus?"

"We agreed to go the venue today, not to a play place for children."

Caroline pouted, "I'm not a child."

"I am well aware, Caroline, but sometimes you can act like one." Caroline knew this was very true, but she wouldn't admit that to him (why give him more reason to be sure of himself?) or else she would be stuck a with an overjoyed-because-he-was-right-again mocking Niklaus. She did not need that. So, she just stuck her tongue out at him. He, of course, rolled his eyes and this went on for a little longer, until Klaus walked out the door; "Are you coming or not, love?"

Caroline had actually thought she won.

They were walking around a building full of art; in many different forms, too. For instance, there was one sculpture that looked suspiciously like a two people "enjoying themselves" as Klaus put it, and Caroline pushed him along after teasing, "Aren't you a billion years old? How would you remember?" Laughing they looked at the other pieces, and soon finding klaus had a pet peeve with pointing out not-so-interesting facts to Caroline, but she went on with it. Enduring for the sake of sanity, so he could go back fulfilled and satisfied by the City of Angels.

"Looks like home," Caroline pointed out a painting of coffin and a monster like creature standing - or sitting, if that's what you saw - over it. "Of course, there aren't quite as many doppelgangers and their boys, are there?" Caroline laughed, bringing a smug look to his face. "Elena would hate me if she knew I laughed at that," making Caroline laugh harder.

But speak of them, and they shall come - call, they shall call.

Caroline had gone to the bathroom and left her phone in Klaus' hands, because it had been made clear she had a lock on her screen. (You can never be too safe with a hybrid with a big crush on you.) That's when it rang - a Disney song, at that, that mentioned best friends and family - and Stefan's picture came up. Klaus smirked, picking it up and answering, "Hello, friend. What can I do for you?"

"Klaus?" Stefan's voice, truly shocked and confused, came out.

"I'm glad you remem - "

"Hey, Stefan, sorry about that," the phone was suddenly ripped from Klaus' hands and he frowned at Caroline who gave him the look of pure death (surprising himself that he could be scared by a simple facial expression). "Oh, don't worry it was just some idiot holding my phone for me," Caroline lied, but it didn't matter because she didn't think Stefan really believed her. As long as Bonnie and Kol didn't find out, it was okay to her. Damon would probably congratulate her for finally giving in. He was such a pervert to her sometimes. She hung up, and her eyes fell on Klaus, who was still frowning. "I didn't even get to rub in his face how i'm here and he's not," he pouted.

"If you weren't such a no-no to them, he wouldn't care, Klaus. So I guess you should be happy your a big idiot. It makes you famous," she walked out.

Klaus wouldn't admit what he really meant to her, only grumbling under his breath, "I am not jealous," trying to convince himself that he wouldn't be affected if Stefan had feelings for Caroline - even though Stefan was very much into a girl he was pursuing in Mystic Falls. Not Caroline.

"I can't even believe you would do that - Klaus!" He wasn't paying attention, and oh, how she was angry. "You know I can't tell them that i'm hanging out with you," That I have feelings for you, she inwardly spoke. "And I wanted you to respect that. But you didn't."

"And what are you going to do, love, because I would do it again. Perhaps it is good that you tell them, then tell them to bugger off so you don't have to be under their judgmental eyes all the time. Especially Elena, that - "

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Caroline pointed at him, making Klaus clench his jaw, his lips in a pursed line of frustration. Taking a deep breath, Caroline ushered Klaus outside. She threw a pillow and blanket out with him, "Have a goodnight sleep, Niklaus." _Niklaus_. He knew at that moment it was bad.

And that was how Niklaus Mikaelson was punished by Caroline Forbes.


	7. Wrong Number

"Caroli - "

"CareBear!" Damon interjected Elena's phone call with Caroline.It was late at night and Caroline had decided she had been a little homesick, and because Bonnie and her mom were asleep, Elena and Damon were the only options. "Hi, Damon," she said enthusiastically. Damon started to make some snarky remark, but Elena thankfully shh'ed him.

"Where were we?"

"Talking about the 'random guy' that answered your phone. Stefan told me all about it, he also said that he had a very familiar accent. Anything you want to tell me? Or do you want me to get bonnie over here to? I can make Damon leave."

"How many times do I have to tell you, he was taking my picture in the venue, and picked it up when Stefan called. Why would you even think Klaus was there?" She could feel the judgement radiating through the phone call.

"Funny, you knew exactly who I was talking about, Care." Caroline sighed in frustration and hung up. It was vacation, and, as the final act (possibly) as punishment for talking back to Stefan, Caroline wanted Klaus to go to Disneyland with her. Just as he denied her the first time.

They were on the road now, Caroline now saw an opportunity of something else, too. She giggled quietly, "Klaus, pull over."

He looked at her, "Why, love? Is something wrong?" His expression became rather concerned than curious. She shook her head and told again to pull over. Caroline grabbed her phone and flipped the camera on. "Okay, and - " Caroline moved him a few feet to the side outside the car. "There," she raised his hand to a palm.

He raised his eyebrows at her, then glanced behind him as she bit her lip in enjoyment. "Really? You are going to enforce me, Klaus Mikaelson, to a subject of cliche photos?" The Hollywood sign looked as if landed softly on his shoulders now in the camera view. "Are you trying to say you'rethe alpha male again? Seriously?" She gave him a look.

Klaus only raised his head proudly - Caroline rolled her eyes and chuckled. "If anyone here is the alpha, Klaus, it's me," Klaus' expression said he was well aware but wanted to disagree. She grinned smugly at that and preceded with the pictures. She laughed as Klaus made a face of some type of teasing werewolf, his eyes yellow for the photo.

As Klaus laughed at his own pose, he grabbed her phone and tugged her to switch places with him. He admired her gracefulness as she did; the sun catching her straightened blonde locks naturally. Caroline made a series of poses, one with her arms stretched out underneath the sign. Klaus then wrapped her up in his arms, despite her three moments of surprise and two of slight awkwardness.

Klaus put himself behind her, smiling as the camera captured her wide smile (he found tickling her worked best) and his suggestive and enchanting smirk.

" _That_ ," Klaus smelled her hair - roses and lavender - "is one for the museum's." He smirked mischievously, and Caroline suppressed a smile but not a blush. Instead she gave him a sigh of false annoyance. He of course saw through it, like he did most times, but said nothing as she tapped her screen.

"I'll save to Google, but don't think I'm sending it to anyone," Caroline half teased but was also serious. She went to go text Damon - who was apparently spamming her with texts like "Why is Elena so questioning?" or "What did I do to piss BonBon off ?" As if she knew what he did this time. By mistake she pressed picture - her mind going blank for a second as Klaus walked away (who could deny her a peek?).

She sent the photo of her and a very obvious Niklaus with the caption "Leave me ALONE DAMON I'm on VACATION!" once she'd noticed what she had done, she cursed aloud; "Shit!"

"Caroline?"

"I sent it to Damon!" She said in frustration.

Klaus laughed silently - Caroline hit him in the shoulder once she sat in the car again - and after announcing that was ride of her, "Why do you have Damon's, of any Salvatore, phone number?" He wondered aloud, looking at her strangely.

She groaned, throwing her hands up, "Ask Elena." Caroline has never liked Damon, and Elena is very well aware of that, so why she would ever put _his_ number in _Caroline's_ phone, was beyond her. "She's so weird sometimes."

"And you're not?" He grinned at her, amused. Caroline kept her eyes on the picture - his smile certainly looked better in real life. She couldn't deny that - the evidence was right in front of her and even a blind person could see that. Perhaps just by his smooth, thick accent -

"Love?" He brought her out of her thoughts. Smiling widely, "Don't worry, Caroline," how he said her name was truly a blessing, "that's exactly how I like you." He started the car up and with another blush climbing through her face she looked out the window. Temporarily Caroline forgot of everything and everyone outside the small car on the road.

Damon could hear Elena start singing - horribly, but if she asked he'd say perfectly - in the shower as he lay in bed. His phone dinged and he put the cup of whiskey down on the nightstand to check it. He saw a photo of CareBear and someone he hated most - for reasons too much to list off - and his brows furrowed. "Damon?" Elena's voice sounded as she started walking back over.

"Huh," he stated simply before shrugging, I'll ask her later, before pulling down and kissing Elena passionately. "Yesss?" He smirked dangerously.


	8. You're Too Adorable For Me

"Love, we have been here for three days now - "

"Out of all the people, of course, it's you, Nik, just has to be the one to - " Caroline, realizing her words, and the mental fart stopped. "Ugh! Just let me sleep!"

At that point in time, she wanted to slap the infamous smile off his face. _Mmm. I think I quite like how she says that._ Klaus thought. He tried to look unflustered by her words and actions, but he could see in the mirror across the room the both had tinted cheeks. Nik was a nickname by only those close to him, but Hell would freeze over by the time he apologized for loving how she said it. Like a prayer on an angel's lips.

They stood in a silence - not uncomfortable but mutually speechless. Klaus heard a ring come from his pants pocket, and opening and shutting his mouth, each time almost saying something to Caroline, he answered the call. He regretted it almost instantly.

"Well, if it isn't the great hybrid Nik. I am so _pleased_ you could take my call," Rebekah answered worryingly dry.

"Bekah," he greeted, "no need to sound so enthusiastic. Is something wrong?" He meant it as a joke, something lighthearted, but it was painfully obvious that he could never sound light-hearted when asking that to those he cared for.

"YES," her response came immediately. Her voice high enough that if Caroline heard it - she had decided that nothing important would come of listening to Rebekah ramble on to her brother. "I had to learn you were with Caroline - from Elijah! Damn you, Nik, you know, me and Kol have bets on you two - "

Nik interjected a question but was ignored and Caroline had turned to look incredulously at Klaus. He appeared just as surprised as her. "Oh, shh, you two," how she knew Caroline was in the room was beyond her, but oh well. "You're like a non-canon ship full of angst and sails on land." That sounded like true fangirl-ism to Caroline, but she didn't say anything.

"Bekah," he grounded out into the phone - Caroline wasn't sure if he wanted her to stop or if he was truly embarrassed. She ducked her head to grin at the thought of _Niklaus Mikaelson_ embarrassed. "What did you call for?" Caroline mentally made a small checklist; 1) See Klaus embarrassed, check, 2) tease him about it, not yet. Her inner self laughed an evil and amused laugh.

"Nik! Why did you not tell me you and she were finally shaking up?" She demanded. Caroline could almost hear Klaus rolling his eyes - she did hear him hang up, however. Caroline didn't bother trying to hide the giggle and smile escaping her lips. He glared at her. It only made it worse. It's not that she was being unkindly, or that she didn't try to stop, but his serious pouty face was all too adorable. Caroline didn't have to heart not to capture it - she took a photo on her phone. He looked at her like she was the devil herself, but Caroline rolled her eyes and gave him a genuine.

"Lighten up. Technically she's right," she said truthfully, not blind of his blank look, "We slept in the same bed when we had that hangover." Caroline shrugged, still seeing his look, "Besides. You're _adorable_ ," she saw he flushed at his words and tried to bring her phone up, but he hand caught hers.

"No more pictures," he said firmly, they smiled back, "Unless they're of you." His eyes were looking directly into hers, making her breath stop. Klaus smirked evilly, obviously a new idea coming in, "Besides, I'll get you back later, and you're always _adorable_." He mimicked her, and if she wasn't so excited and cautious of what he would do, she would laugh. Maybe Caroline would never admit it, but if she wasn't so much pride and worry, she would have kissed him too.

"Klaus?" Caroline peeked into the hotel room a few hours later. She could hear the shower running, and she quietly - as possible, anyway - set a box on his bed. She was on her way back out when she heard the bathroom door open and her name called. Caroline rushed to get out of the room, but Klaus was already out. She tried with all her might to keep her eyes on his face, and not the loose towel hanging around his waist. But with his messy hair, his smooth, sweet accent, and abs of the gods…

Yep, she definitely failed more than once.

His brow arched as he nodded to the box. "What?" She tried to look innocent - her thoughts were anything but, even she couldn't deny - and dumbfounded. Caroline stood slightly nervous and awkward as Klaus walked over (her eyes defiantly noticing the loosening of the towel) and bit her lip. He picked it up, watching her as he opened it. Inside was a sketch - of a person, a man he saw - and pencils and a small sketchpad. The corners of his lips twitched upward more than once until resting softly into a smile. Klaus looked at the gifts, then up at Caroline. "You can draw?"

"You weren't supposed to come out!" He let out a laugh as wonderful as chocolate as she pouted, internally laughing as well. "And I wouldn't call that a drawing; you know how hard it is to draw dimples on people? And hair?" He laughed again. Klaus walked over, assumingly to hug her, but she held her hand out as she stiffened, eyeing him. "Put pants on first, please." for the third time that day, Klaus seemingly flushed a little, glancing at the three topics. "As you wish," he returned only moments later and wrapped her in his arms.

It was the first time they had ever hugged - weird, right? - and they both seemed nervous even at the small interaction. Once they held each other, their eyes fell shut and, relaxing into each other, they could smell and feel a bit of heaven - but who of either would admit it first?


	9. Stop Being Perfectly Imperfect

Caroline was surprised when Klaus had taken her to a small cafe - after all, wasn't an angst relationship and champagne their thing? Nevertheless, he had. There she sat in a small coffee shop, and she fiddled nervously with the cup of hot cocoa she had ordered. Usually she would have ordered a coffee or a latte, but she had enough energy to run two miles at the moment. Klaus had told her to wait there for him, not that she really had, Caroline had only gotten there a few minutes before, and he still wasn't there.

The only thing keeping her in her seat was the curiosity to what he wanted to sit down and talk about. Most of the summer, that was going surprisingly fast, was all jokes and fun. This would be the first thing they'd done that required a bit of normalcy. It was strange.

"Sorry, love," Caroline looked up to see Klaus sitting in front of her. She straightened on sight. "A woman tried to convince me to buy some of her horrible smells." Caroline could smell it - the strong smell of flowers and chemicals danced off him. She giggled involuntarily, midway catching herself and trying to cough it off. "Did you?"

"No," she saw the glimmer of amusement pass his eyes. "I waited for her to turn after I told her I would, and fled like bloody Hell was chasing me." They laughed in unison. The good of her hair caught a knot in his throat, shaping her face like the pure glow of a halo. "Honestly I'm surprised you took me up on my offer." Klaus lifted a dating brow.

Caroline leaned back, relaxing even under the intensity of his gaze. "Curiosity."

"That killed the cat, you know." He smirked.

"I prize myself on being smarter than a feline, Nik." After the first she'd called him that, she had been unwilling to let go the little sense that she was close to him - he'd never argued the nickname at her tongue, and sometimes Caroline saw a slip of affection that she swore she imagined. She saw the same thing pass him now, the genuine smile tugging his lips, the safe vulnerability in his eyes. Caroline felt she would never give that up. It was too precious, even coming from a "bastard son" (she now truly felt angry whenever someone even said the word "bastard" if the other didn't deserve it) like him.

"Of course. Cats don't usually don't go out - " Caroline wondered if he felt this was close to a date, like she did. Not officially, it wasn't but, she couldn't deny the similarities. "For coffee without getting sick." She grinned at his statement. "I want to take you somewhere." He was waiting for a rejection, Caroline realized with a feeling of guilt, as the smile slipped and he stilled. Caroline smirked, "Better be worth it, Mikaelson," she took gratitude in his look of relief, "I'm letting you drag me all over the city."

Turns out it had been worth it from the start. Klaus and her had half-heartedly fought over the small check - it was Caroline's coffee, but Klaus argued she'd never gotten it if he hadn't called her there - which led to them to teasing about who was the alpha out of them. Surprising Caroline, he had blurted calmly that he didn't hold a candle stick to her. She allowed herself to calm him by a Taylor Swift song - Sweeter Than Fiction.

Caroline gazed at everything with fascination as they reached the destination of the Pier. "This reminds me of New Orleans," Klaus said absentmindedly. Catching Caroline's look - full of admiration and a different kind of fascination - he looked as if exposed. "I and my family lived there, for a long while. Enough to call it home." Caroline felt a piece of her go out to the way he seemed to have heart eyes talking about the city.

"Why would you leave?" She felt like maybe the answer was obvious; he was a vampire, hybrid even, and would have to move on before being exposed.

"Mikael," Caroline felt a sting of anger at the dead monster and sorrow for the man in front of her. "He burned it to ashes. Ripped the family to pieces, even new ones acquired." Caroline grabbed his hand, squeezing it. He looked at her with fondness. _How do I feel so safe with someone, when completely unguarded?_

"Can I ask you something, Caroline?" She nodded. "Why was I someone you asked for these trips? These adventures?" _There's no one else I could ask_ , she could have said. Which wasn't a lie, but not exactly the real reason. Caroline was caught up in the moment, and at the second she saw no reason to hide. She raised her chin, "There was no one else I could think I would rather go with." Surprise lit his face, but while her heart beat faster, and she was sure he could hear it, adoration and happiness filled the gaps.

He spoke slowly, "Do you still feel that way?" Caroline looked at him, sideways. She saw how messy his hair was, the golden brown catching in tiny knots. The ways his lips were pursed, his eyes slightly big, waiting for an answer. She wondered what he expected her to say. "More so than when I called." There was a short silence, one not uncomfortable or awkward, but thoughtful. On both sides.

Klaus kept thinking, _How did I get this? This magnificent, beautiful woman of heart and mind is standing before me, saying she wanted me around. The big bad wolf._

Caroline wasn't really thinking incoherent thoughts, more of insecurities and worries and self-scowling (in Elena's voice, for reasons she knew) that this was absurd. That he had gotten what he'd wanted, and now he could leave, whenever he wanted. While she had to face up to her feelings. Klaus had been smiling, dimples out ( _Those damned things…_ ). "You have absolutely no idea how much that - " He stopped, seeing her wary expression. He decided against saying what he was about to and changed it up. He had known all the things she'd been afraid of with him; him hurting her or her friends, that he was a monster. And he knew in many ways, he was.

Klaus took her hands in his. _"Klaus, I don't want to discuss insecurities with you, okay?"_ The look in her eyes was one of fear and vulnerability.

 _"Why not, Caroline? You know I would never use it against you. I do, despite my deeds in the past, want to help you."_

 _After a long moment, she sighed. "My dad tortured me. My mom wanted to kill me, my friends left me to die, Tyler chose revenge over me, Damon compelled and manipulated me, Katherine turned me. The only person who has ever chosen me over something was you, and my friends would hate me if they were sure I was your friend." He felt helpless, unable to heal her pain, as he could hear the silent shake of her voice. "Why is that, Klaus? I'm never the first, I'm always last. I'm pretty sure Bonnie wouldn't even stand with me if it came down to it if she knew that I - "_ Had feelings for you _, was what she was going to say, but she never did._

"I will never leave you, as long as you don't want me to, Caroline. I swear on my unbeating heart." The blonde's lips twitched up at that, certain his heart did beat, but not that it needed leaned into him, her breath hitching at the closeness. Klaus waited for her to make the first move, and started leaning in when her eyes darted to his lips. He wasn't sure who went after who, but their lips met, and he didn't care. His hand gently wrapping against her waist and hers bringing him down to her.

Now San Francisco was engraved in their minds forever.


	10. No Secrets Between Us

In the small car they'd used the entire trip, Caroline drove Klaus around. She said there were two things she wanted him to see, despite that he might've already seen them. "Tell me what they are, Caroline, and perhaps I can be of use."

Caroline chuckled, "You are a horrible liar sometimes, Nik," she smirked. After the other night they didn't talk about what the passionate kiss - that was both disappointingly and thankfully interrupted by a passing cat calling - meant for their friendship. Klaus would tried to get her to open up Caroline would shut him down. The only thing he found good in that was the grin she fashionably wore thinking about the kiss.

"Can you say that again?"

She glanced over at him, confused. "You're a horrible liar? Okay." Caroline chuckled softly.

" _Nik_ , I love how you say it." Red painted her face as Caroline heard his statement, afterwards hearing his laugh. "Please?"

"Oh, yeah? Fine, _Nik_ , then how about you say Caroline. _Car-ah-line_. It's adorable." _And sexier than the devil himself must be if he made you._ She glanced over at him with a smile - a real caring smile, speaking a thousand things in a simple gesture. Klaus was already smiling at her, a small peek at his dimples. It was a genuine smile, one she always loved to see on, as it brightened his face and made his eyes glimmer like a sea at night.

He had his own pink tint, which gave her a special feel.

"Here," she called as they pulled to a stop. "Alcatraz Prison." Giggling over to him, she got out with an excited look. They went inside, started their tour, and it had already been a half hour when Klaus was noticed giving someone a warning glare. Caroline saw this, and whispering to Klaus, she said, "Don't start anything huge, and not in front of these people. If he's innocent, _don't_ kill him." Caroline gave him a peck on the cheek to look unsuspicious to the humans. She could sense the janitor that kept looking over at Klaus with knowing eyes wasn't human.

When she went to the guest bathroom and he was gone when she came back, Caroline wasn't the least surprised. She just hoped he didn't act impulsively.

"That is a pretty thing you're playing with in there," Luka said.

"Touch her and I will tear out your liver," Klaus threatened in a low growl. Luka, a handsome man missing a eye, smirked viciously. "Now what do you want? Revenge, I assume?" Klaus was in no mood with Caroline just across the street. Luka had taken him to the cafe that was closest to the hotel they were residing in, Klaus was aware he was doing it because he had someone watching her. _A threat that will end in bloodshed for the mere thought._

"I am not the same weakling you once saw me as, you abomination -"

Klaus had been standing calmly in front of him in the back room, but now his hand was outstretched onto the neck of the man speaking. "What was it, I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your words?"

"Kill me, and I'll just come back. I've got a protection spell. Witches are a fine use," he smiled despite Klaus uninterested we expression.

Klaus took a few moments. What were the pros of killing Luka? Well, one nuisance finally gone, at least for a little while. Cons? Possibly one vampire going after Caroline. Judging from Luka's faltering smiles and short descriptions, it was a baby and not very strong. "Well, then." Luka looked as if he had just won some kind of Mercy from the hybrid.

"If you're just going to keep coming back, what point is there in keeping here now?" Klaus smirked and thrust his hand in Luka's chest. Blood dripped as he tore out the heart and dropped it on the ground.

"Caroline?" Klaus walked cautiously into the hotel room.

He saw a blonde head of curls pop out from behind a corner and Klaus kissed her. Caroline gave him a second, still in surprise, then pulled away. "What happened?"

He sighed, dropping his hands from her shoulders to her arms. "It was someone from my past, nothing more than an old victim I killed." She raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware at the time Elijah had fed him blood to save him from a carriage accident. I may have lost my temper with them both."

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at him. "So why are you so worried if he's not scary?"

Klaus almost wanted to lie so he wouldn't be so vulnerable, in case of rejection when he knew his feelings of her. But didn't she know them already? "He threatened you, said someone was watching you as we spoke. Funny thing is he wasn't angry about me killing him, but that is old lover…" Klaus trialed off. Caroline kissed his cheek.

"I'm aware you've had one night stands, Nik. Jeez," she chuckled at him. "But now we do have to leave. There's probably going to be a trail if he saw us." Klaus nodded as he helped her start to pack.


	11. Small Things

**This didn't go in quite the direction I wanted to but I still like it. Sorry it took so long. I might double update if I can.**

 _Hey_

 _Car?_

 _What r u doing?_

 _OMG Enzo did something so sweet today and I need to tell you_

 _Help. Me._ Caroline thought wryly.

Just a few of the many, many, _many_ texts Bonnie had sent her alone. "I am dying for the moment you let me text something of my choice, love," Klaus teased. Caroline, currently laying in a chair with her bare legs over the arm, handed the phone to him. Klaus laid on the bed, on his back with his head at the foot to talk to her. His crewneck sweatshirt had even brought a new appreciation to his figure, one Caroline had often ignored. He looked so at ease; it was an honestly beautiful sight.

Sadly, upon her handing the phone into his reach, Klaus' position became more confused and surprised. Klaus snatched it up, making Caroline chuckle, "Just nothing dramatic, Nik."

"Alright, sweetheart," she _loved_ when he called her that, and Caroline suspected he knew that. "'I am terribly sorry'‒Bonnie or BonBon?" There was a snaking look in his eyes, a playfulness of a boy laced with the words of a man. Caroline giggled, rolling her eyes. "Let's just say Bonnie, shall we? 'But I have to kiss my beloved hybrid, and not Tyler the fool.'" Caroline had looked at him with an incredulous look, eyes wide and concerned for his sanity. Especially for adding _Tyler_ in it. "Is that good?" A smirk came upon his lips at her expression.

"Give me it," she demanded, half blurting. Klaus hid it somewhere behind him at her continuing worrying. Klaus sat up straight and looked at her.

"Not until you tell me something, love." Caroline ignored the seriousness underlying the simple message.

"What?"

"What are we?" Caroline's undead heart stopped for a moment. She dreaded this conversation, this confession. "We can't possibly be friends, or, do tell, do you smack lips with Elena and Stefan as well?" Caroline wanted to roll her eyes and call him an idiot at that. _Smart_ _ass_.

"Fine." She sat up, taking a deep breath. His already dark blue-green eyes seemed darkest when serious and brusque. "But I am not a puppet, and I am not Elena. Or anyone else you controlled."

"Never thought you were," he said, almost defensively but directly a reassurance. "In this, I promise, you have shared control." Caroline felt a spike of want at his words, trying to tell herself she couldn't trust it but when has that ever worked? "But I have to warn you, Caroline, I am not an impulsive teenager," Caroline raised an eyebrow at the word impulsive, but she knew what he was getting at. _"I am not Tyler Lockwood‒vengeance raving teenager who isn't as great in bed as he thinks."_ "And there are things I take more _pleasure_ in than a teenage boy, that I don't well bend to…" A devil's twitch of a grin and a darkening in his eyes told her everything. Caroline was excited to learn _that_ again. She could still feel tree bark against her skin.

His eyes gazing at hers while talking was incredibly intoxicating in more than one. Klaus made sparks fireworks and simple pleasures into treasured indulgences. "And what do you call it? _Officially_?" Klaus' chest took a big rise, a smile of something Caroline couldn't figure.

"Perhaps I should show you," Caroline's ears perked. She wanted, God how she wanted him to show her, but she wasn't sure that should happen. Caroline wasn't sure if she was ready for that if they were going to be a relationship.

 _Caroline pursed her lips, before "smacking" them with his. They fell on the bed together, his arms moving to pull her closer as they molded._

"No," she said breathlessly, just thinking about it. "We… Can't mess up the bed, or anything. Just tell me." Amusement entertained Klaus' features, a rumble of laughter slipping from him. He surprised Caroline by closing the apparently small gap between them, his hand slipping to her blonde curls, pink lips find hers. Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact.

"Mine," his deep voice whispered in her ear, making her shudder. Caroline had a retort on her tongue, but no sound made itself out. Instead, her hand flew up to his necklaces to pull him closer.

Grinning when they pulled away for air, Klaus pressed a kiss to her forehead as he moved to the fridge. He was disappointed at the sight‒ "I'll be back," he said and she frowned. "We've run out of blood, and rum." He threw his leather jacket over his shoulder. Caroline noted he took nothing from the stashed cash they'd combined.

"Try not to kill anyone," Caroline called with a grin as she swung her feet back over the chair's arm. Klaus shot her a look, but she just laughed. Still laughing she picked up a coffee from the drawer next to her. "Shit!" Caroline felt heat pool down on her.

"Throw it! Come on!" Caroline urged Klaus to throw the blood bag her way as he entered the door. He did so, opening his own with teeth. He eyed her but didn't say anything.

"You should wear that more often," he pointed to the gray henley she borrowed.

"I dropped coffee, okay? My clothes are in the dryer and," she looked down at herself, ignoring the heat flooding her cheeks, "It fits." Caroline took another drink of her bag.

"I agree with you, love, but maybe next time I should give you a better reason to wear my clothing," he winked at her. Caroline nearly choked, coughing, making Klaus chuckle.


	12. Losing Control Sometimes

**Angsty? Kinda? I don't really know, but I said double update. Sorry if it's a little half-assed. (:**

* * *

Caroline had disappeared in the morning. Laus wasn't sure where she had gone, and he'd figured it'd be a good start for him to give her a few hours before going after her. He was trying to think of her feelings, and because she was the prudent baby vampire with a need to think clearly, he would give her time. Klaus went back to sleep.

Then the entire day had passed, and he hadn't seen her yet. He decided to go after her.

First, however, he wanted to see if he could find her at the bar. He'd tried her phone, but it seemed to shut off and worries started to plague his thoughts. Lately getting drinks had been something Caroline showed more of‒it was a controlled habit, she drank sips at a time but stayed at counters more often. Walking inside, the smell of liquor hit him hard. _Someone is buying the place out_. He scanned the room‒what he could see of it; people were scattered everywhere, and he noticed it was mostly women tonight that stood around the corners. "Whoo!" A birthday cake was being passed around along with drinks, which explained it all to Klaus.

"Hahaha," a light giggle caught him. One he knew all too well‒it had kept him up some nights in New Orleans, giving him a bittersweet memory. Now it haunted him in the presence. A dark pit rose in Klaus' stomach to see Caroline with all her golden glory laughing next to a young man. He stalked over, pushing past a brunette strutting horribly towards him. Klaus wanted to display exactly what happened to those who touched what was rightfully _his_.

"Well, now, where is my invitation?" Klaus threw his arms over Caroline and smiled at the man intimidatingly. "Who's the new friend, sweetheart?"

"Who are you?"

"Klaus…"

He ignored her. "Well, I'm her boyfriend." Klaus faced him so only he could see his eyes turn a brief yellow. There was a gasp of fear, and he ran off to another woman across the room.

"What the hell!" Caroline pulled at his Klaus' arm to face her. "We were just talking."

"Maybe not an interesting enough to chat, the lad ran off without saying goodbye. Do tell, what about?" It was somehow surprising how many accusations were in such a small question. She started walking off, knowing Klaus was following closely behind through the back door.

Caroline was surprisingly calm through the whole argument, standing there and listening to his nonsense as he started rambling. Her arms were crossed over her chest in a defensive position though. "You are mine, Caroline, and I won't prove that twice," he stated.

" _I'm not a possession!_ Learn that now," she snapped back, losing the stance she held. "You can't control me, and you don't own me. This was probably a mistake." Klaus' mind went to the worst thought, which was what she was saying. _I shouldn't have come meet you._

"Caroline‒"

"Forget it," her words were venomous. "You're supposed to just trust me."

It took a minute for Klaus to piece even a theory together. Words flowed through his mouth all the time, now was no different. "You planned this. Didn't you? Set me up to play a game." Caroline stopped, and she could hear the quickening of her heartbeat. A bitterness met the snake's smile on his lips. "You did."

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I think I do; quite well, in fact."

"No, you don't, Klaus! You don't trust anyone, how am I any different? It's easy when it's over the phone but face to face with you… You scare me, what I feel scares me, and if you… I thought I could find a way to hate you. Like I'm supposed to."

There was guilt clinging to her and he was sure she was trying her best not to show it. It was like a knife to his heart and back, both how she reacted and what she did. Klaus caught every word of what she had said, but only a few meant anything. In him was a possessiveness, hurt of betrayal and triumph at her confessing these things. "You think I liked going away all day and drinking myself like Damon or Stefan on a bad day? I don't like being out of control, and neither do you and after your past, I know you can relate!"

"How do I even know you won't try this again?"

'Well, you probably don't trust me so I don't know." Her voice was flat and wrong. Klaus was hurt, angered, but he would still thrust his life into her hands if she asked.

"Say you are mine." Klaus didn't care which feeling was overthrowing him at the moment. It was partly a revenge and partly a token. There was a widening of her eyes at his words, a lodge in her throat but he kept talking. Klaus moved closer to her in every devilish step, "Say that you are mine, and only mine."

"I'm not‒"

"I know very well what you are not, love, but possession or lover, I claim you. Now admit it." She didn't say anything until he was closing in on her like a wolf.

"You got jealous," her voice was a whisper, so much he wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear her. "In a way that's the right reaction…" He stopped nearly inches from her, awaiting the words he was looking at. "This is a two-way street, y'know," she said, clearer this time and all he did was nod silently. Her eyes kept looking into his like a deer in headlights, but a deer unwilling to move out of the way. "I'm yours, Nik," they came out slowly like she didn't want to rush. "I'm yours." He could hear the raspiness on her breath, the lust to claim her position disguised as anger in her voice.

Klaus smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek and take her hand victoriously. _"And likewise, Caroline."_


	13. To Different Lengths For You

**Please tell me if I'm getting worse. I know how bad it can get, but I'm not sure about this one.**

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes groggily in the car, hearing it purr softly on the road. "How much longer?" She rolled over on her side in the passenger seat, trying to get comfy and ignore the beating sun. "Actually, love, we're here." He pulled the car to a stop.

They had to take the few bags they had inside, but when the fairly young man started messing up the rooms, Caroline gave up. She saw his eyes dilate, "We ordered our rooms online. You messed up the arrangement so you're just going to give us a room." Klaus gave her a look. "It's under Damon Salvatore," she added as an afterthought. Klaus chuckled behind her as she took the keys handed out, winking at him.

"I thought compulsion was only used out of necessity?" He smirked at her and Caroline sighed.

"It is, and it was. He's probably new but I'm too tired to care."

"And Damon Salvatore paid for this?" Caroline gave him a sideways grin. She was proud of herself for that, mostly just because Damon would be called by officials if he didn't pay in some way. It wasn't that big, but he'd done something similar in the past. "Probably not," she giggled.

"You should take a quick nap," he said even as she threw herself onto the foamy bed. She didn't really care there were two of them and one bed at the moment. "You'll have shopping to do later," he smiled at her with mischief.

She glared at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see later, at 8. Just get something Forbes-Prom like." Caroline rolled her eyes and went back to her nap.

* * *

"Woah," Caroline chuckled, "Klaus Mikaelson knows how to party." He had taken her out to a club in New York City, one known for its fabulous nights and surprisingly cheap drinks.

"How dare you doubt me, love," he took her hand, "Let's dance then."

It lasted hours. They shared drinks, they danced, and there was the occasional make-out. Caroline was about to take a step back when a firm handle was put where the sun did not shine. Caroline instinctively took his arm and put it in a mean hold, making him yelp. "Take care of your bit‒"

"Twist harder," Klaus growled, cutting him off, and Caroline didn't need him to tell her to do that. Her hand was already pulling it in an ugly way. Klaus stepped closer, staring into the man's eyes, the evil, angry stare that told you he would rip your entrails out and make them his Christmas tree decorations upon want. "What exactly did he do, sweetheart?"

Caroline shared a glance with Klaus before she pushed the man back into some people and unsnaked his arm. "He touched me, it wasn't an accident." Caroline Forbes was a fairly good person, but there were hidden demons under the skin and one wanted to crawl out from underneath and inflict hurt. "Perv," she muttered in disgust. Klaus' eyes were focused on the said perv going back into the people as they walked to one of the couches now free. "Nik," she took his attention and saw how mad he was. "I am fine, and killing the waste of time would just ruin the whole night."

Klaus didn't want to ruin her night, and he was sure he looked flattened at the idea, but ripping the hands off the man would be a wonderful pass time. She didn't break the eye contact, Klaus decided to take a solace in the cooling in her. He nodded, reluctantly, and sat with her. "I suppose the night's already ruined," he grumbled. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'll gladly go back and dance, y'know." I just need another drink so I don't hurt someone.

He didn't respond. She put her chin on his shoulder while he looked at the floor. She could smell him; like the sweet breeze after a hard and cool rain. Her lips found his shoulder for a moment. Caroline was unsure how to make him feel better, calm him from his irritated mood. She sat there for a few minutes with him, thinking, when a rather weird thought came to her. Worth a shot. Besides, it's not like I haven't wanted to all night. She pressed her lips to his cheek, and all his did was return one to her forehead. She kissed his lips, and he easily incorporated the movement. "Keep your mind on me," she whispered. His lips, after a few too many kisses, fell to trail her neck. "Gladly." Like a miner, she would have thought, Searching for the sweet spot. Only he did find it, earning a moan no one heard, but he felt the vibrations.

Klaus was eager to prove a dominance, and Caroline gave him a fair fight. Kisses went everywhere on each other's skin that wasn't too open and private. "You started this," he whispered against her lips again, hearing her purr.

"Get a room!" Someone shouted, however, they didn't think it was at them because there were so many doing more naked desires. They still stopped, Klaus' eyes darkening as he looked into hers equally dark. "Klaus…" Caroline looked at him, voice broke from the loss of touch but serious about the topic. "I just want to warn you I'm not ready for…" She cleared her throat, "that yet but… This I'm okay with." Her heart pounded with every movement, and it wasn't the tequila. She knew what her drug was, her desire was, she dealt with it in every car ride and every motel night.

"You are in complete control of this, Caroline." He meant it, she knew he meant it. No matter how many things they could fight about, the jealous and paranoid type they both were, she knew he would mean it. It would always mean something to her, as well.

"Thank you." Her voice fell almost silent, but it wouldn't matter. Even if the loud music could disable him from hearing her, they eyes tell a great story and it was a true one.


	14. Past And Present Significance

**Thanks for the reviews *gives out hearts***

* * *

"Caroline, love‒" Klaus' voice coming from behind her caused Caroline to smile.

She giggled, "I gotta go, Stef." She hung up before the vampire could say anything, turning to face her date. Klaus, wearing another blazer (he chose a black, leather suede today) stopped. "Ah, another one of your mates called, didn't they? Should I hide?" It was a joke, a tease, but Caroline had already walked that treacherous path. Instead, she just shook her head, still smiling and took his hand in hers.

"I told you it was a surprise‒"

"That you did."

‒Stop interrupting, please."

"Of course," he said in a faux seriousness, causing another laugh to erupt from her chest.

"Seriously, Nik. I need you to close your eyes, and if you peek I'm‒" Caroline, realizing her rambling, sighed. Klaus was just standing there, smiling, amused, and his thumb rolling over the back of her hand. "Indulge me," she said finally. She imagined there were many things rolling through his head at her request‒she didn't know that there was really only one: _Indulging your pleasures will be the death of me, I'm sure._

"Lead the way."

Caroline smiled, pulling him with her to a restaurant, moving his hand over his eyes. (He laughed at the action, earning an unseen smirk.) They sat down at a red table, intricate and soft colors theming the small area. Caroline took his hand down the table. She watched as he looked around, but endly leaned further to see her.

Her blonde curls were the brightest thing with the cloudy skies out the window her shoulder rest against. He could feel his heart nearly break his ribs with its thunderous beats. She smiled again, raising a quick brow as if expectation. He chuckled, "Let me guess; I ask the significance of this place to you? Then we share secret stories," she forced back laughter, he smiled broader, "and eat."

"Not exactly what I was going for but we can do that too." A waitress came over, cutting his response to wait.

"So? What is the significance?" The glance her eyes took to the table made his glimmer with intrigue.

"My dad and I, uh, used to come here when he and mom were fighting." Klaus felt the smile transform into a sympathetic, almost pitiful look. "We ordered ice cream and burgers." She smiled at Klaus, catching her next words first. "When we came here it was a business thing, and I was tucked away at a hotel."

"You wished to come here for a childhood sentiment?"

His question caught her off guard, but she took it and composed herself. "Yeah, and, it's special. I wanted to share that with someone…" _Someone_ _special_ …

* * *

By the time they were walking out it was already dark, and a full moon hung in the foggy darkness. Their laughs mingled into echoes that lit the eerie streets up alone. Klaus had sent another glance at her, a complicated yet simple notion. Caroline was tucking hair behind her ear when they turned the corner, where the streets were seemingly a ghost town for such a city. Caroline let out a small noise, ready to question it when she was tackled by something large. Taken off guard, she felt only a sharp pain at her neck before it was ripped off. The surprise beast let out a strangled shriek, and another one before silence crowded them once again. Klaus' arms had lifted her up from the hard ground, sticking something onto her mouth.

She turned away, protesting when he spoke in a demanding growl. " _Drink_." A glimpse of a big dead dog, slowly forming to a human figure, ended all arguments. Caroline took the blood flowing from his wrist, slurping until she pulled away. Her head spun, both from the sudden smash of ground and the shock, making her only need rest. Klaus' eyes watched her with a fragile and steaming protectiveness, giving her both a tiny sense of worry and safety.

Caroline groaned, "Aren't werewolves supposed to be _rare_?" The arms hovering over her waist, ready to catch her fall at any given moment, slowly retreated. "I mean, seriously?" She was almost shouting now, feet moving down the street without any mental registration.

"We're going back to the building, it's not safe out."

"You think?" Oh, she was frustrated. Thank God he understood that.

* * *

Caroline had drawn on shorts and a T, covering herself in the comforter, eyes groggy. She rested her head on the pillow, not fully asleep but preparing for the fall of consciousness. Klaus had been broody and seemed distraught, but he just shrugged it off until she put herself to bed. Once a few minutes passed and he thought she was asleep, he put himself on the edge of his. He could see the slow, deep movements of her body breathing. He was aware sitting there was creepy, but something was on his chest, and he was still afraid to let anyone hear it. If she was asleep and not really listening, he figured he could at least tell the ghosts of the air.

"I can't lose you, Caroline," his accent loud in the silence. "You don't know how scared I was when you fell to the ground. Believe what you may but I… I love you and losing you to death or my own hands are something I will not allow. You see me as whatever it is you do, somehow overcoming the horrendous monster I am. If I have to become that monster to protect you, so be it. I don't love easily, but somehow you have brought the vexing thing back to me, broken all my walls. In simple moments." His voice faded, there was a shuffling of a bed, a flicker of a light switch. Caroline snuggled closer to her pillow in response as if it was a surrogate for him and she was assuring him of her presence while in the other bed, dreaming different dreams.

It was tragic Caroline couldn't remember it in the morning, thinking it was just another dream.


	15. Fear Of What Is Exposed

Klaus was closing the door of the hotel when the doppelgangers voice rang out of Caroline's phone. He could hear layers of other familiar voices as well; Stefan, Bonnie and even Damon. Caroline rolled her eyes at something one of them said caught his gaze. They grinned at each other, though Klaus tried to stay behind the phone's lens, knowing she might not favor him throwing himself into the scene.

Caroline, however, had different plans. She greeted him (despite being together all morning) and kissed his lips. He was surprised but snaked his hand on her hip, stealing another. " _Caroline_!" A hiss snapped them back from tuning out the gasps and face time. The blonde beauty in question just took a finger over a button and the voices cut off. Her arm wrapped around his neck while the phone retreated to her shorts back pocket. Klaus made a movement, she assumed was to deepen the kiss but instead gave her one more before pulling back. "May I ask?"

Caroline sighed, eyes meeting his in a sincerity. _This is about to be another heart to heart, isn't it…?_ She thought. "I've been thinking since our date and I love them, they're my family. But if they can accept Damon they can at least try to accept you." Klaus smiled, displaying white teeth until his hand reached up to her curls. "And what made you make this exquisite choice?"

"As much as a bad guy you can be you make me feel strong. Confident. More so than I already am," she flashed a cheeky look, making him chuckle.

"And here I thought there was no allure to darkness," Caroline rolled her eyes. He leaned down to let his lips brush her cheek. _Tease_ , she inwardly whined. "Seeing how you've just hung up on them," a loud blare started to cut itself off on her phone, making her butt vibrate.

Klaus sigh, giving a pointed look while she started to nod slowly. "I see what you mean…. Maybe I should have warned them you and I were dating before, you know, making out with you."

"Trust me, love, when I tell you my _make_ _outs_ usually have a different ending." He smirked. Caroline took a step back, sending that very smirk down a cliff's razer edge.

"Is it bad I don't want to talk them? Right now I'd rather crawl under the covers and live there." _Well, I can hardly blame you,_ Klaus bit his tongue. "Basically I just made out with a man they all hate in front of them on a face chat and hung up. I should definitely be afraid."

Klaus bit his lips in what he should tell her, how he could comfort her anxiety. He came up with nothing; no words he could use, no charms he could cast and no plan on to ease her worries. "Is it really that bad, love?"

Caroline looked up at him, "I might be a little dramatic. But Elena and Bonnie… If they can befriend Damon you think they can accept you?"

Klaus pressed a kiss to her forehead, her hand sliding up his chest, "It's not going to be easy. They do have reason to hate me, after all. But," he sighed, holding her close to him, "if it will help I can _try_ not to be as evil as before."

Caroline chuckled, "No promises?"

Klaus grinned, "Your friend's expectations of the Black and White world is a little overrated, sweetheart. Thankfully yours aren't," she smiled at him. Her phone kept vibrating and beeping, and she had to take it out of her pocket before it was too much. "I don't suppose you have any more wise words for what I should say to them, right?"

He chuckled, "Afraid not. But I do believe you can talk to them now or after the carnival." Caroline smiled, taking a kiss from him.

"I should probably," another kiss, "do it now," and another, "before I," and another, "hold it off." Another.

"Either take that phone out or we're going back to that room," Klaus warned, whispering against her skin and brushing his lips against hers. Caroline let out a moan when he kissed her jaw, her hand trying not to drop her cell. "Caroline," Klaus said, still nipping down her neck.

"Right," she assured, but she didn't move away from his touch. Instead, she wrapped her arm around him, the other at the hem of his shirt. He nipped lightly at her skin, leaving a love bite. Caroline let a raspy breath out before pulling his lips up. "Can we even get back into the room?" Klaus looked at her, breathless and speechless. They had already given the key to the front desk.

"Right," they pulled their bodies from their entanglement, "Call Stefan first. Get in the car and stop kissing." Klaus continued looking at her, _He wanted to devour her._ Was it so bad she wanted him to? She wanted to wait, however, to know it was about more than lust when they slept together. Caroline wasn't ready. _She was so close though..._


	16. Unforeseen Touch

**This is just... Well, more heated than my oven at 400.**

* * *

Caroline woke up warm like she had three blankets on her. There was a soft stroking in her hair that made her purr, snuggling into whatever she was on. Last she knew her and Klaus we're watching a movie, not really in the mood to go outside and do anything. "Nik?" She moved her head, eyes still closed to see the other bed. "Nik?"

"Forget who you're laying on, Caroline?" She forced her eyes open to see him, his hand in her hair and her head on his chest. "Or am I that good of a pillow?"

Caroline didn't say anything, just put her head back on him and closed her eyes, "Maybe." It came out more groggy than the tease she wanted. "Can we just sleep all day? Your a great comforter," the stroking on her head continued.

"We already have, love, it's nearly midnight."

"Mkay, we can sleep all night too." Her pillow rumbled with amusement. Even sleepy she loved that sound…

"No, sweetheart, I want to do something. Considering how you sleep like a ferret there are few things we can do now." Caroline groaned, not even interested enough to protest. She felt him shift and move off the bed, causing her to fall on to it. "Jerk," she said half-heartedly.

"You can bring the blanket," he tried. "Or I can just carry you into the car like a damsel -"

" _I'm_ _going_ , Nik," Caroline stopped him with a growl. He knew calling her a damsel in distress would work, Caroline being the fierce and independent creature she was. "Where to?"

"A midnight drive if you can stay awake long enough. Perhaps the bar is still open."

"Is all your fun caused by bourbon, _Damon_ , or just the screams of innocents?" She said tiredly.

"I prefer anything else than bourbon, and I hear no screams, darling."

"What about my screams? You're taking sleep away from, be happy I haven't ripped her heart out yet." _Dramatic_ , he thought entertainingly.

They got in the car, driving around until Caroline complained she was too restless to sit around. It had seemed she'd been awake to the point of boredom instead of sleepiness. Caroline pointed to a bar, a sign with glowing lights flashing the words Karaoke Night. Klaus should have known it would only cause trouble to arise, as she immediately twirled her way inside and headed to get in place. Of course, how much trouble could Caroline Forbes create with her humanity on? Murder, torture, brawlings? Not likely. Frustrating Niklaus Mikaelson to no end, however - is entirely what she was doing.

Caroline danced a little, twirling in her short skirt and indulging him in almost secretive glances. Her hips moved, side to side like a rehearsed routine. And she smirked at him, once even winking at the lyrics " _What if I was made to love you…_ " Dear God she was driving him mad.

Caroline hit a final note and walked off, coming back to him with a satisfied smile. "What was that, love?" Klaus asked with darkened eyes and a lowered voice, part him in lust and adoration. He looked back at him as if oblivious to her own actions.

"Huh?"

"You really have a way on stage, sweetheart." He grinned at her, sending something through her chest and stomach. "Vixen," he muttered under his breath with an easy smile, making Caroline hit his arm playfully. " _My_ Vixen," Klaus corrected himself. Caroline blushed, clearing her throat of a giggle.

"And who says that, Nik? Maybe I'm just a vixen," the blonde made him laugh.

Nik pressed a kiss to her cheek, his hand sliding to rest on her waist. He moved his lips to touch the edge of her ear, "Perhaps I should claim you, then." Caroline felt shivers of excitement go down her spine, her eyes closing momentarily.

"You tease too much," she squeaked. "We've barely spent any time here," she licked her lips and Klaus' eyes followed them.

"We can stay longer, Caroline, but it might grow increasingly hard to do." Klaus stopped for a second, catching her eyeing him hungrily, "This is your choice." _Ohh, that's not good at all…_

She thought on it, her hands on his arm and his unmoving from her waist. "Let's go," Caroline tugged him with her in anticipation. He wasted no time in getting her outside, a need inspiring quick movements. The hotel wasn't close by, however, and their patience wasn't long.

Caroline pulled him to her in an alley, kissing Klaus hard and gripping his jacket. A single moan allowed him to deepen the kiss, and hands roamed everywhere. _Everywhere_. He started to trail down her neck, finding a sweet spot while she touched underneath his shirt. "Nik - " It was a half moan and half plea, and she vamped his back to the wall, "Behind me…" She was breathless and the sound gave Klaus an even greater _eagerness_.

Behind her was a building, strangely familiar. After blinking he realized they were closer to the hotel than originally thought. They practically ran inside, Caroline with a giggle and him trying to move fast enough no one looked at his waist.

They slammed the body behind them, Caroline's back to him, pulling her legs over his waist. She tangled her hand with his sandy locks, her blouse unbuttoning and flying across the room. Their thoughts jumbled and became incoherent, most heard through walls. They removed their clothing and didn't let go of each other's skin, even as they fell to the bed, where day and night got lost in themselves.


	17. Fearless Feelings

"This place almost reminds me of Mystic Falls," Caroline noted when walking through Brooklyn's Botanic Garden. She could feel him rolling his eyes at the mention of the small city.

"It speaks family-friendly chaos?" He asked, sarcastic and making Caroline laugh.

"I don't recall it being too _family-friendly_ , Nik." He grinned down at her before pressing his lips to hers and kept them there a moment too long. She had already returned the kiss, and escalate they did before they needed air. Sure, they wouldn't die, but they would pass out and you can't kiss very well unconsciousness.

"I am briefly reminded why we didn't leave for this garden sooner," he commented, giving both of them a vision of them doing some very not PG-13 things all weekend. Caroline blushed red but smirked at the memory: She could still feel his lips on her skin and her hands in his hair. "You don't seem too keen on forgetting that, love," Klaus smiled smugly.

"Oh, no, I am not forgetting _that_ ," she raised her chin. So Klaus was _insanely_ _attractive_ and everyone knew it - even him, no matter how much an ass that can make the Hybrid sometimes - and she got to _bag_ him. Even better: She was dating him and he was actually a great partner! Caroline Forbes was never living this down, no matter how much a big bad wolf he may be.

"I can't say I'm not surprised, especially after to unhealthy amount of texts you've gotten." He pointed out, making her groan at how worried everyone was. They were also very disturbed and Elena wasn't talking to her, but Bonnie and Stefan seemed to just want to understand. She was cool with it but, "Can't you let us have one cute moment without dragging my friends into it?" Caroline pleaded with him, mostly remembering the long and anti-Klaus message she received from the said doppelganger.

It all had something to do along the lines of _"What are you thinking? Don't you remember how many people he's killed? HE TRIED TO KILL ME. AND STEFAN. AND YOU AND BONNIE AND DAMON JEREMY MATT TYLER"_ and more. There was a delightful - not being sarcastic, shockingly - bing from Damon, however. _"THANK GOD, the sexual tension between you and Mr. Hybrid Douche is gone. Go get 'em CareBear, but make sure he doesn't try to eat us all, 'kay?"_

Caroline was okay with that. Damon was right: the sexual tension was gone, including the unrequited romantic tension and the unsaid desires and wishes and words and if they wanted they could full-blown Victorian dance in the _streets_ without being reminded of the sexual tension. They could do whatever! And oh, she planned to. (Not to Victorian dance in the street, though, that's not her taste. Besides, she preferred raves to being a blonde without a shoe.)

"Damon was nice about it though," Klaus had held her in that open garden. He had held in his arms, feeling happy about it and careless (though never careless with her because is that even possible?). He had a smile on his fabulous pink lips and glitter inside his eyes. A Klaus fan might compare it to the magnificent glow he saw on his Caroline.

She laughed now, a giggle escaping her throat, "Who didn't that surprise? Usually, he's just a tad less judgy than Elena, not that I'm hating on her, but still so annoying. Actually, I'm more surprised your friends with Stef and not him." Klaus glared at her, at the preposterous idea and she giggled again, kissing his cheek. "Don't worry, I might not tell him that." She smirked teasingly at him.

"Aren't you worried I'll hurt them, as everyone likes to put? I can blame them for their reasoning, the pesky mosquitoes."

She hangs up, and after Klaus raises an eyebrow at her, she explains, "It doesn't matter what they think of my boyfriend. It only matters what my boyfriend thinks of my friends."

"I don't like them very much."

"Okay, maybe that doesn't matter either. Because you won't hurt them, mostly because I'll kill you."

"I'm unkillable, love - " Caroline only shrugged, muttering something to do with past deaths, but it didn't matter as he corrected her anyways. "I will not harm your friends, granted they resist the urge to stake me again because they make you happy."

"And that makes you not always a homicidal killer, Nik," she laughed again.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Candice King has actually called Klaus a pesky mosquito when talking about how he interacted with Caroline. I decided a nice twist. Did you enjoy? I did (:**


	18. Advantages Of Normal Evenings

"I am going to throw you into the eels, Nik," Caroline could barely speak through her laughter as he threatened to tickle her senseless. Yes. The big wolf knew how to tickle and he was _ruthless_ at it. He stepped closer, laughing himself. Instead of throwing his hands onto her in a cruel and evil plan they wrapped around her waist, her hand holding onto his shoulder in response as he kissed her tenderly. They smiled through it, both of them, through the probably too-long and-too-cliche kiss. Her eyes met his when he pulled away slowly, biting her lip. That stupid warm feeling that crawled into her chest whenever he did that stupidly wonderful kiss and held her like a cute normal couple was back.

She hated it but loved it so so much. The way he could be cute with her; not constantly just a danger alluring her.

He wore his blue multi-button shirt, only it wasn't buttoned near the top, gaining him some looks of longing and others of annoyance. They'd gone to the New York Aquarium, originally to walk around instead of sleeping all day, but Klaus was nothing if ordinary. He'd immediately started teasing her and playing with her, nothing too bad but all the while causing her to anticipate her next move. Caroline had no desire to get in the water and ruin her pink pleated and strapless dress; it was one of her favorites.

"Come on, love," he tugged softly to move her. They walked calmly to a set of doors, with a sign _STAFF_ _ONLY_. "Klaus," Caroline started to protest as he shut the doors behind them. He kissed her before she could, pulling lips up to meet his. Caroline responded eagerly, starting to wonder how she lasted so long with such inexperienced boys. It was like he was both cursed and blessed with the _moves_.

At times Klaus was evil, smooth and occasionally _smooth_. And not just with his hands, or any body part but Tumblr smooth. When Tumblr got smooth anyway, and not just a bunch of crazy people screaming. "Shit," she breathed. How _did_ she last so long? Klaus smiled mischievously at her, "Oh, God, I'm giving in aren't I?" It was more of a statement; of course, she was giving into him.

Klaus' hands roamed just underneath her shirt and over the waistline; teasing her skin like the evil dick he was. Caroline attempted to take some control, by kissing down his neck, but he pushed her back into the wall. "Do you ever give up?" She rolled her eyes briefly, her hand reached up to his neck.

"Wait," Caroline pushed him away just a tad, "It's going to rain soon."

"And...?" He started working on her jawline, leaving red marks down her throat. Caroline couldn't help but close her eyes through his _work_. Half moan and a half talk, she tried to force out reasons to leave the closet like room."And I would prefer to skip the high school years and make out in our room instead of a closet, Nik."

He pulled away, looking her dead in the eyes with his dark blue-green eyes. Half his face was covered in shadows with the light behind him, "I am not a teenager. And say that again."

She knew what he was doing, and she couldn't deny how she wanted to play along. _Now I really do sound like a horny-year-long teenager, dammit_ , she thought through the clouds. "I'll say it when we get to our room because I am not making out in a closet." Oh, she was testing him with her boldness, but if she wasn't bold with him what kind of Caroline was she? She was bold with everyone, especially the one that could rip her throat out with his teeth. Fortunately, that was part of what he saw in her, and his teeth were more into to nipping, not eating, her throat.

They'd reached the room with trouble - Klaus wouldn't stop teasing her in any way he could, and Caroline tried her best to get back at him, but damn. Once inside he had done exactly what he'd promised; Caroline had her back to the wall once again, biting her lips, while Klaus did anything he wanted. Their power grabbing never ceased, unless the other _really liked_ what they were doing.

When all was done, Caroline had taken a shower and landed on the bed in her short shorts and panda tank. She moved closer to him on the covers, not caring about getting under them, and let her finger trace circles into his chest. "Nik, I love this. I never want this to stop," she was slipping off to sleep, just as he was, but the Hybrid couldn't agree with her any more than he did.

"Also, your gray Henley is your best Henley," Klaus grinned at her comment.

"Allow me to wear it more often than, love?"

She chuckled and said in her best (but worst) English accent: "Cure-O-Line."

Klaus laughing through his lips, "You never cease to tease, my Vixen."


	19. Old Bagadge

**PS: Let's pretend Tyler isn't dead. Just this once.**

* * *

Tyler Lockwood had been one of the many people that had left the very unfortunate Mystic Falls. Many would say he didn't leave soon enough. Not long after he'd realized the supernatural nature of himself did he see the nature of his friends, family, and the entire world. It was all flipped like a fucking car crash. The only person that would tell him anything was Caroline Forbes, the girl who had been a neurotic control freak even bigger self-esteem issues. She was annoying, in short, and a part of him understood that. That need to be liked by everyone else because you didn't like yourself, or maybe your family was screwed up.

Nonetheless, he understood. Soon enough they were confiding in each other, then dating, and after that… It got the opposite of complicated. Sort of. This big asshole came to town and tried to kill everyone, more focused on Caroline's friends. Tyler would have told her to run like hell if he'd thought she would listen. The asshole turned Tyler into some Vampire-Werewolf freak, killed his mom, and worked his best on stealing his girlfriend. Things had run dry between him and Caroline; he found a pack, had a shady summer with this girl named Haylee and some personal things to sort out. Caroline didn't get it.

He came back to town, not for her, or maybe a little bit, but the major dickwad had left town long ago with his threats to kill Tyler, and Caroline had slept with him. It was like Klaus had a personal vendetta against him.

Either way, all of it was done now. He left everybody. Now, he was trying to make a living on the streets of New York City, successfully leaving his past in the dust (but not, of course, his rage).

* * *

Caroline let her hands twitch over some jewelry; cheap ones that looked as if they came from _Lucky_ _Lucky_ _Me_ in dollar stores. "How long are we going to walk around, love?" She laughed at Klaus' impatient as he trailed behind her.

"I told you I came on vacation for travel. Not just to snuggle all day," she glanced back at him with a smile. He may be big and bad and evil and a pain in everyone's ass most the time, but he did not stray from the loving boyfriend every girl deep down wanted.

Klaus gave her an annoyed look, but she stopped. "What? I told you you could stay at the hotel," Caroline smiled innocently. He opened his mouth to say something, his eyes widening, but another male voice cut them off.

" _Caroline_?" She turned around, just to have her smile swept off as Tyler looked at them disgustingly. "What the hell?" She could feel Klaus stiffen behind her, and she wanted to say him, _"Nik, calm down,"_ but feared the gesture on her lips wouldn't bode well with Tyler. "You're with _him_ now? What, one screw wasn't enough for you," he sneered, now looking at Klaus - who, under gritting teeth and dangerously sparking eyes, took a step forward. Caroline would have stopped him otherwise, but the white knuckles on his fists propelled her to move quickly to reverse the escalation.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with your pack, Tyler - ?"

"I was." He stared incredulously at her, unable to understand her motivations to stand and laugh by Klaus' side. It made her feel small. She'd been able to stand up to Bonnie and Elena and Mystic Falls - but Tyler? She couldn't deny how horrible Klaus had been to him, to his entire family.

 _Does that matter now? Sure, it's a horrible thing that will never be forgotten, but Tyler broke up with_ you _. Klaus has been one of very few to ever choose you over everything._ Thoughts raced through her mind, and she instinctively grabbed for Klaus' hand. A small, quiet, part of her insecure and dubious self-wanted to point out that he never came back for her but with Klaus squeezing her hand in support (for both of them) it wasn't hard to shove past.

"Tyler, let me talk to you - you have to understand - " She had no idea how to word this. How do you tell your ex-boyfriend you're in love with the man who threatened, killed and tortured so many, including them and their family? Caroline would catch herself later, rewinding those thoughts and finding the wording so accurate. Caroline took a step away from Klaus, trying to speak to him on mature, level-headed terms. It didn't go as planned when Tyler grasped her wrist - not hard or rough, but threatening from an outsider's view - and Klaus stepped up to pull him off. His eyes were gleaming a bright yellow, his voice so low it was only on their supernatural abilities they heard him speak. "Touch her again and I'll make you regret your existence." It did not go hollow.

Tyler scoffed. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. I broke the sire bond, okay, and you are evil!" Some people started to glance at them but otherwise ignoring their presence. "And, what, I'm just trying to help her - " Klaus had clearly wanted to roll his eyes and rip his throat at that, "you'll be gone once she gives it up again."

Caroline, fuming at this, spoke loudly. "If that were true he'd be back in New Orleans awhile ago. But I guess he wanted a life supply, huh?"

He looked at her, shocked, disturbed, but shocked.

Caroline had almost burst into tears as they walked back to the hotel, _"I think we're done for today,"_ but Klaus didn't push the topic and she was thankful. She knew he wasn't happy about it either, in fact, he was still raging when they'd entered the room.

"If I ever see him again, if he ever dares to be within a hundred miles of you - " The blonde vampire had blurted something, however, that halted him.

"Shut up. You're not going to kill him. Okay?" Her voice was croaked, but it made up for it in firmness. "It doesn' matter what he says, or does because we're together. I mean, he is kind of right." Klaus was about to open up on another speech about how not right he was, but she continued. "Shh, if you were just here for sex you would have been gone. And yeah, you have done some pretty evil things, give him some credit." Laying a small bag of things they'd picked up on the ground she moved over to Klaus, her frame small compared him as he towered over her. "Nothing, no one can do anything because I... We - Me and... Ugh, screw it, okay? I'm with you and I'll kill you is you use me, got it?" Klaus tugged her close, holding her against him in his arms. He understood what she was having trouble saying aloud; he had trouble saying it sometimes too. Not that he'd ever said it to her. The L Word was a big thing, and he wasn't sure he even knew the true meaning. He felt it, but he didn't understand it.

She let out a few shaky breathes in his composure, before mumbling something. "He'll understand later."

* * *

 ** _Holy crap, I'm already on chapter 19. Also, thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are my Klaroline Peeps. So, I'm going to have a little .5 or second half of this chapter, that'll mostly be Caroline. It should be up soon, but if it's not I apologize in an advance as the school has started up again. Bye!_**


	20. Disturbance

**Hi. I felt like Caroline needed something that stood for herself. Hope you enjoy this little snippet.**

* * *

Caroline went back to venues, exactly where Tyler had spotted her and Klaus. It had been a foolish thing, she'd known. But, well, Caroline Forbes did and got what she wanted when she snapped her fingers. Now, she wanted to tell Tyler what had been on her mind about him since he started with those werewolf packs.

She asked around until finally, a teenage boy told her idly that he was in the car shop. Of course, when Tyler came out almost on cue, he stared at him longingly. Caroline suppressed a smirk and snarky comment in her head. _Still got the jock moves, huh?_

"Tyler," she called to him. He looked at her and instantly went cold. He gave her the shoulder, bumping into her almost bruisingly when he moved past. "We need to talk." Caroline was firm and determined.

"What, Caroline?" _Wow_ , she thought, _No_ Care. _Expected, though._

"Look at me, Tyler. I'm here and finally get to do my righteous speech and I want it right.

The former boyfriend scoffed, muttering, "As if you need one."

Caroline pursed her lips together and pulled him upright by his shoulder. "Shut up." He looked angry, breathing through his nose with a hard stare. "You don't get to judge me. It's not as if you didn't already call me out at that party, anyway."

"Well, it was true, wasn't it? You screwed Klaus then, and I thought you were smarter than do it again."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, seriously, shut up. You were such a brat to me when we were ending and you know what? Klaus wasn't. He showed up -"

"Yeah! He also tried to kill everyone in town, chased me out, even tried to kill you! And this isn't even about us."

"No, it is. So _shut up_ and listen. Because, you know what, Tyler - He chose me! Someone _finally_ chose me, put me first. You put that stupid pack before me and you still had the audacity to say you loved me more! Nik is wonderful, he chooses me again and again even when I have this stupid care for what you guys think. I get it. Okay? I get that I should hate him and that I should run for the hills and to Mars but I don't want to because he makes me want to stay. He cares about me, he... I think he loves me still, and I'm throwing that away."

Caroline let out a breath. A _long_ , breath. It was a lot to take in, everything she had been holding inside when it came to Klaus and Tyler. Caroline wasn't even aware how big it was, how blissful it was to get out that some had chosen her. Not Elena, not Bonnie, and not anyone else first but _her_. She smiled faintly, even if Tyler was fuming and horrified of her confession, and set off back to Klaus.


	21. Caroline Extra

**I was originally going to post these (The Klaus Extra is next) after the story was finished but I figured why not.**

* * *

 _ **In Love With A Monster**_

It all used to be so simple.

He was bad, he was evil, she was good, her friends were good. He wasn't to be trusted, he wasn't to be befriended, he was to be hated and left alone and destroyed so he couldn't anyone else. But she saw that moment of weakness when he admitted to loving to birthdays. He had just been a monster before that, a nothing that wasn't worth her thoughts. Maybe he had never been. But, God, was it hard after that. Admittedly it had been his fault Tyler had bit her, but he didn't have to come save her. He barely knew her!

He did though, the evil creature saved her for absolutely no reason - maybe it was because it was her birthday. The way he talked about the world though, it was something else. And then he showed up more and more, she had to admit the presents were flattering but aside from how flashy they were she wouldn't have noticed them, and the way he spoke to her, and that accent. And of course there was his obvious good looks - more than that, he was a God from both Heaven and Hell. The way he said he would protect her and he wanted to flatter her and he enjoyed her and fancied her...Caroline thoughts it was only because she wouldn't sleep with him and flatter his ego.

It was so much more though. Even she knew that maybe not then, not right away, but she felt herself falling. Like Alice down the damned rabbit hole, but it wasn't dark with Klaus, at least not intentionally or mostly. Mostly it was a quiet fall, darkness surrounding but a thrill and denied joy. Before she met him, she thought she would push everyone away and that she had to be perfect but then comes Klaus and suddenly, she's not alone. Suddenly she doesn't even have to look at him or do her makeup or even try to do anything at all except being herself so easily and he's saying he's in love. Suddenly she can see the darkness more clearly in her and she knows it's because she could be him if she let herself. And when he tried, tries so hard, to be good? It was purely amazing.

She never she could have someone else feel this way, act this way, all for her, putting herself first. Then he showed her his art, she was breathtaking, he complimented her and saved her without hesitation. The others would never have seen it, she knows, because they wouldn't even look, the good that was so plainly in him, hidden beneath all the hurt. Then she knew his story. Abusive father, lying mother, dead siblings, cursed, haunted, then spelled to have bloodlust. A broken home, and people who only put him down.

It was hard to admit that it sounded familiar; her mother had avoided her, her father had left her, she was always put last and was always put down by others. She hated she had so much in common with him, even with so much different. It made it harder to deny the feelings she felt for him, the greatness she knew he could be. Then he left and it was like her whole world stopped as long as he was gone - she tried to find a rebound without even noticing it - and when he came back, even just for a day, it was put back together. She kissed him, and it was beyond wonderful, she loved how he held her and touched her with love and passion and want and need all the same. It was so new, so different, so perfect.

She didn't hide it anymore, she had feelings for the so-called big bad and ruthless hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. While others thought she was crazy she thought it was extraordinary. Being with him, she always had the control she needed while he had the same, but they challenged each other, and they yelled and screamed and they made love and they held each other and wiped each other's tears. Somehow, Caroline was so, so in love with being in love with the man. She only wished she had gotten over herself and the others quicker, but in a way, she wouldn't have changed a thing between them. Caroline Forbes, despite what people might think - and there had been such crazy conspiracy theories, like the one where everyone was sure she had been kidnapped and compelled - she was in love with him and knew he loved her and couldn't imagine leaving him. It was just so… _Wow_. Even if they always teased each other to no end.


	22. Klaus Extra

**_A Monster In Love_**

If you would have looked at him before, you would have thought him a madman. A villain. A monster, born that way, with corrupt making his heartbeat. You would see the dark ring of evil around him.

You would never have guessed he was just a sad man. A broken soul. A fearful being, raised through pain, hurt and anger keeping him running. You wouldn't have seen the sorrow and loneliness he hid behind his evil facade. You would never have known, he was just paranoid and hurt, afraid and lost, empty and lonely.

No, you never would have guessed. No one ever had, no one would even dare that the feared and all-powerful Klaus Mikaelson was anything but invincible and merciless. She hadn't at first either, because he was still parading his mask before she could look at him, giving her the face of the devil before she could see.

Then in a moment of weakness, he slipped up. It was awful, really, foolish to even let a second go by unchecked, uncontrolled. But it was simply too late because he recognized something in her he'd seen in him. He was one of many insecurities, he was one of loss, abandonment, shame. So when he saw a young woman so full of light and goodness - a goddess, truly - with the same look in her eyes that he saw on his own, what was he supposed to think? Of course, he shielded himself away, tried to make her believe he was pure evil, he couldn't help himself. Maybe he actually was a madman, because he couldn't bring himself to peel away from her, even when she seemed so determined to convince him she hated him - which had worked, but only because he believed he was to be unlovable - but he found himself determined to change her mind, to be better for her.

Something about her, it wasn't just the similarities between them, and it wasn't just that she had the beauty of something heavenly. It was how she carried herself, how she never gave a second thought before putting herself in danger for her friends. How even in the most hopeless moments in her life he saw how she picked herself back up, unwilling to lose control. Of course, there were times she had. Like when Tyler bit her - admittedly his fault, but he felt the most regret after it was done - and how it was her birthday, and he loved birthdays, and he talked to her. Really, talked to her. He saw how bad it was - she was convinced she would die that night, horribly and suffer, and he couldn't bear let someone so amazing out of the world of harsh darkness. She said she didn't want to die, and he wasn't going to let her.

Then he tried to see her, many times, and she always blocked him off, but at the same time letting him near. He found himself thinking more about her, replaying their conversations and her actions in his head. Klaus caught himself, in the middle of falling in love, and no way to stop. He loved and hated how she would always put herself second, even though he knew she deep down longed for someone to put her first, before Elena or Stefan, before Damon, a damn serial killer. He was so surprised - wondering how on Earth this goddess could be so confused why he would put her before Elena and even his own quest.

It was more he saw her, more she smiled and laughed and once he sent her a dress, and she wore it to the dance he hoped she would come to. He gave her a bracelet too, and he was happy she wore that too. He noticed how she smiled at the horse, and how she liked his art, and how she wasn't afraid to tell him what he was doing wrong. He loved it all, he loved how she made him feel; challenged and thrilled and happy and inspired all the time. Of course, there was the infuriating stubbornness in her fierce eyes, her endless arguing, determined to prove she was right. His dead and supposedly empty heart had started jumping and squeezing all because of her. When she did admit she liked him - wanted him?

He didn't know what to do with himself.

She had first said that she wanted nothing to do with him then that she would be honest about what she wanted. He thought then there were never any chances - and then he saw her look at his lips. He was bewildered; how could an angel like that, though he saw she too had evil thoughts and desires, she never acted on them, want a cruel monster as him? He wanted to savor her, her every touch, her every smile, that look in her eyes…

When he left again, he left part of himself with her. And maybe she would never come back to his door, maybe she never should have called him and texted him and asked to hang out with him, but he didn't care. Even if it would have ulterior motives, he was just happy to see her. He hoped part of her was happy to see him too. Maybe she would never say or feel that she loved him, maybe not as much as he knew he did her, but that he got to see her alive and full of life was enough. Enough to spend his eternity, without her if it had to be done.

But then she called him again, and he didn't have to.


	23. Avow Us

_**This is the final chapter. The Klaroline fiasco has come to an end, sadly BUT HEY - The Originals brings it back for a while and anyone who knows Klaroline is surely PUMPED. [More below]**_

* * *

"So, do you understand now, Bonnie? Stefan? I was scared, I mean, look how Elena reacted. You can't tell me that's not predictable, especially for her."

"Yeah, she can be a hypocrite sometimes." Bonnie offered her a smile of sympathy and teasing, while Stefan laughed, nodding his head and mouthing his brother's name.

"Alright, hey, I have to go, but I'll see you when I get back in town."

"Text me! Don't leave me all alone - "

"Enzo, Bon, Enzo. Go do something with him, or, God, something extremely cheesy and adorable like you always do." Caroline hung up with a laugh on her lips, smiling at Klaus as he dropped his lips to hers in a soothing kiss. She returned it before pulling back and breaking out into a laugh. Hysterically.

"I am officially scared of what reason you have for nearly dropping to your knees laughing, love." Seeing his confused face only made her laugh more.

"Oh, the image of Elena and Damon reacting to all this just popped in my head and - I can't stop laughing for some reason."

Klaus grinned at her silliness, quietly laughing to himself. _At least she's not panicking_ , he thought with relief. He knew how much her friends' opinions mattered to her.

* * *

Nearly seven hours later, Caroline had taken over driving while Klaus sleeping (a quiet snore emitting from him, thanks to his stubborn denial to move into the back, insisting he wouldn't fall asleep) in the passenger seat. the Chainsmokers played on the radio as she nudged him, her childhood home just in front of the vehicle. "Klaus!"

"What," he slurred, as she rolled her eyes and yelled in his ear. "Before you start... Six hours is a long time to sit without - "

"Oh, sh and get your stuff inside, Sleeping Beauty." She giggled and opened the trunk.

* * *

"Oh, shut UP, Damon! Did I come back to Mystic Falls to hear you talk all day? Nope," Caroline walked inside the Grill with Klaus by her side. She was disturbing some Damon-Elena flirting (Thank God, she heard Stefan mutter).

"Ooh, Blondie and her sociopath boyfriend!" He smiled at her, and while it would appear bitter to someone else, Damon had grown less annoying to her and was friendly.

"Not any less sociopath than you, I'm afraid," Klaus said flatly, amusement edging his voice as they stole chairs at their table. Elena ignored them completely, trying to look over to Stefan, who seemed to cut her off.

"How was New York?"

"Oh, well... I'll tell you later, but I ran into one of our old friends." Caroline smiled weakly, taking fries from the basket in the middle, and Klaus frowned, rolling his eyes at the mention.

"Wait, I got this..." Damon watched their faces before grinning victoriously, "Tyler!"

Klaus groaned.

"I am so utterly correct, am I?"

"You didn't let him hurt Tyler, did you?" Elena blurted and stared at Caroline.

It went silent and it was a long moment before Caroline scoffed - Klaus glared at her but said nothing, and she wondered why - "Screw you, Elena. Nik did not touch anything but Tyler's ego, which needed an inflating." Damon gave a nod of approval. "Besides, I did the most damage to that. Should I give you a news flash, too?" She was fuming and Klaus placed a hand on her back for comfort.

"Wow, Care. Sorry, I just don't get how you can be with him."

"Yeah, sweetie?" Damon waved his hand ironically at his girlfriend, "Yeah, helloo, your boyfriend over here? Also self-proclaimed serial killer...?"

Everyone stared at Elena and she blushed, mumbling something that sounded like, "That was different," she but even she didn't sound convinced.

"When will you ever grow up the world doesn't revolve around your wishes? Even the man who hunted you before you were born has moved on," Klaus pointed out, sounding over the babbling. Caroling hid her guilty smirk by ducking her head and chewing on a fry.

* * *

"She'll get over it. For now, she's just being a little judgy, but Elena always is. You know she cares about you, and she wants you happy." Stefan offered as they left the Grill, slightly warry of Klaus and Damon talking in the exit. They looked so sick of each other and this was the first actual conversation they'd had the entire time.

"Thanks, Stef." Klaus and Caroline started waking, hand in hand, back to her car. Once inside, she looked over at him.

"I love you."

He immediately looked over at her, almost startled, but mostly surprised. "Say that again?"

"You heard me," she squinted at him and he smiled widely at her. "Nik, I love you. I believe we love - we… this breaks all the rules. You make me lose control and I love you for making me feel so great when that happens. Even if you drive me insane. Klaus, I want to be with you until I'm sick of you. I was so scared that you never actually had feelings for me. God, if I hadn't wasted all that time."

"Caroline, stop. You've known I love you... How could I not feel in love with you - I believe I've told you many times how strong you are, a light. You are an amazing woman, love."

"Oh, my God, you would have laughed at me a few years ago. Before I was a vampire." Caroline laughed at it now, "I was such a - "

He cut her off with a kiss, love, and everything pure and every angel once hid by his demons being displayed through the small touch. "Shh. When we get to out of this car, I am going to kiss you a lot more and I'd rather memorize this by every detail." He grinned at her, and it was too contagious not to grin back, so she drove extra quickly.

* * *

 ** _I just wanted to say thank you to all who read this, even if you thought it sucked. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and favs, they mean a lot. Sooo thank you. I loved hearing all you guys had to say about it, and I loved writing it. There will be a few updates more in talk of a possible sequel, but otherwise, this story is officially over. Also, let's take time to obsess over TVD and TO and OF COURSE the coming crossover with Caroline and Klaus. *Dances and sobs of bliss and excitement in the corner uncontrollably* Hehe... Bye. Pretend that never happened._**


End file.
